


All That I'm Living For

by Mi (myliesboundbythread), YumishioriRhul



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Breastfeeding, Deadname usage mentioned, Domestic, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt and comfort, Misgendering (mentioned), Multi, Nursing, Other, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Piers, mention of stillbirth, mention of suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myliesboundbythread/pseuds/Mi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/pseuds/YumishioriRhul
Summary: After going through one of the hardest times of his life, Piers adopts a baby. He knows how hard it can be to raise a kid, having raised Marnie when his Dad had world tours. But raising this infant turns out to be a turning point in his life, leading him to discover things... that possibly brings him and Leon closer.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 46
Kudos: 64





	1. Hurt and Eventual comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers plans to have a baby of his own, but things go south and it takes adopting a baby to help him feel alive again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mention of Stillbirth and Suicidal Thoughts!!!!

Blowing on his cup of hot coffee, Piers stared blankly out the window he sat next to in the little hole-in-the-wall coffee shop. He was currently waiting for Leon and Raihan to meet up with him, feeling rather nervous. Ever since texting them the day before and asking to meet them here, he’d wondered if what he had to talk to them about would offend them… or even drive them to stop being his friends. The singer had to reassure himself multiple times that if they could accept him as who he truly was, then why would they abandon him over this? The last time he had been this nervous had been when he met up with them to tell them he was Trans. He’d been downright scared to tell them, but he should have known better than to think they’d be close-minded at all.  
  
In all honesty, Piers felt like one of the lucky ones with a father who supported him unconditionally, even going as far as to promise to help him in any way possible throughout his transition. After some time and consultations, Piers had ultimately decided to go with injection. Figuring his chest was flat enough to not need to bind was also a huge plus in terms of passing, and anyways, who cared what was in his pants? It was no one's business except his own!   
  
Piers was so lost in thought, he didn’t hear Leon and Raihan come in and sit across from him.   
  
“Piers?” The Champion tilted his head. The singer blinked a few times before looking over at them.   
  
A light blush settled on his cheeks. “S-sorry… was lost in thought. Thanks for meetin’ me ‘ere.” Piers muttered softly.   
  
Raihan and Leon looked at one another before The Dragon-Type Gym Leader spoke up, “It was no problem, so what’s up?”   
  
The shorter male shifted, taking a sip of his coffee. The nervousness settled into the center of his chest again as he tried to figure out where to start to broach this subject. After a moment of silence-- and a few traded looks of worry between his two friends-- Piers finally said something. “As ya both know, ‘m trans… an’ I- Arceus this is ‘ard t’ talk ‘bout… ‘ve been doin’ a lot o’ thinkin’ lately…” he paused, looking up at the two men sitting across from him.   
  
“Thinking?” Leon tried to encourage him to keep talking.   
  
Piers exhaled shakily. “Yea… I think ‘m financially stable enough… an’... well I dunno… I want a wee one o’ m’ own. So… I was wonderin’ if either o’ ya would wanna donate t’ me?” He closed his eyes and braced himself for any outburst the two might have.   
  
There was a small moment of silence as Leon and Raihan looked at one another before Piers found two sets oh hands on one of his own. He looked up then, seeing them both beaming their bright smiles at him.   
  
“Of course we both do, Piers!” The Dragon Tamer chuckled.   
  
“We’d be honored to, in fact!” Leon smiled so big his eyes were nearly closed.   
  
\-------------------------- Seven Months Later -------------------------- 

It all felt so surreal and like a very horrible nightmare.   
  
He wanted it to be a horrible nightmare… and not what it actually was.   
  
It had only happened a week ago and it still felt so fresh. Piers should have known better. He should have assumed the worst would happen… instead of being so happy and excited like he had been. It felt like him breaking up with Jaxon all over again. He was so far down in a pit of despair that he was seriously considering ending it all again. No one would miss him, right?   
  
Marnie, however, had been watching Piers’s room door for any sign of him being alive. The best she got was sending Slash, their Litten, in to check on him and watching the pokemon return with a solemn mew. The whole week her brother had kept himself holed in his room, not responding to her when she knocked or brought him food. He barely ate and it really started to worry her. Finally fed up with how things were going, Marnie called their dad.   
  
“Marns?” Zack’s voice came through the phone.   
  
“Hey Dad… sorry if I’m bothering you while you’re touring in Alola and hanging out with Rowan… but I’m worried about Piers.” She said softly. "and I tried to call mum but she's not picking up..."  
  
Marnie could hear her dad shifting, “Yer mum is probably in a dead spot in Kanto. 'll see if I can't get a'old o' 'er m'self. Let me worry about that, what’s wrong w’ Piers?” his voice was filled with worry.   
  
“I don’t know… he’s barely eating and holing himself in his room… he won’t even talk to me. It’s been like this for a week.” She replied.   
  
“What ‘appened a week ago? Did yer bro come ‘ome actin’ different or anythin’?” Zack asked.   
  
“Well he was holding his belly and sobbing…” Marnie paused.   
  
“...Shite. Marns, if ‘m assumin’ correctly-- which, I probably am-- he ‘ad a stillbirth. Which then means he’s going through severe depression.” Zack sighed softly.   
  
“What do I do, Dad?” Marnie whimpered softly.   
  
“Don’t panic or anythin’, wee one.” Zack seemed to go quiet for a moment before he snapped his fingers. “Call Kabu. I think he mentioned t’ me a few days ago that th’ hospital in Motostoke ‘ad a few infants lookin’ for good ‘omes. If that’s th’ case, see if ya can’t get yer bro to at least go check it out. Ya may ‘ave t’ fight ‘im t’ go, but it’ll b’ worth it.”   
  
“Okay, Thanks Dad. Love you.” Marnie said, feeling a bit of relief.   
  
“Luv ya too, wee one. ‘ll b’ ‘ome soon.” Zack hung up.   
  
Marnie chewed her lip before she quickly called up Kabu, waiting for him to answer.   
  
“Hello?” came the Fire-Type Gym Leader’s voice.   
  
“Tousan, it’s Marnie. Dad said to call you cause Piers is going through some… harsh times. He said you mentioned that the Hospital in Motostoke is looking for homes for some newborns?” Marnie asked softly.   
  
“Ah, yes. There are still a handful of infants a few weeks old up for adoption.” Kabu seemed to pause, “Ah… I see. I understand now. Keep me on the phone while you talk to Piers, if he doesn’t respond, hold your phone out to him.”   
  
“Okay…” Marnie muttered before she got up and walked to Piers’s room. She hesitated a moment before knocking. “Piers?” She got nothing in response and opened his door. Marnie frowned as she stared at her brother laying in his bed, trying to hide under his blanket from the world. “Big bro… Dad said I should take you to Motostoke… he thinks you should think about maybe adopting a baby…” she tried to say it as gently as possible, not sure how else to ask Piers.   
  
Still, he didn’t move or say anything. Marnie almost thought he wasn’t breathing but she caught sight of the blankets moving and she sighed in relief. She watched as he rolled towards her, his eyes red and puffy from crying, but also looking extra tired. More so than normal. She held her breath as he whispered, “D’ ya think it’ll ‘elp me stop feelin’ this way?” His voice was hoarse as she nodded to him.   
  
Piers reached out and gently took her phone. “Tousan…” He started.   
  
“Piers, you need not say anything, you and Marnie get on the train in Hammerlocke, I will meet you both at Motostoke’s Train Station.” Kabu spoke quickly.   
  
“Thank ya…” Piers said softly before hanging up Marnie’s phone.   
  
It would take them nearly an hour before they were in Motostoke. Piers was sluggish and Marnie wasn’t going to let him go out on an empty stomach, so she made him eat something small. On their train ride over, Piers had shot a text to both Raihan and Leon.   
  
Just a singular, _’m sorry_ .   
  
Just as promised, Kabu met the Spikemuth siblings at the Train Station and was quick to lead them to the nearby Hospital. After speaking with a few nurses, they were led into the Neonatal Ward. Piers straggled behind, his eyes scanning over the sleeping infants, feeling a pang of hurt in his heart. Marnie gently took his hand and he turned to look at her. She smiled at him gently, giving said hand a reassuring squeeze before leading him away.   
  
They walked into another part of the ward where a small section of infants were set up. Piers paused, looking to the nurse who nodded to him. At first, looking at the babies was only a hurt, and he was feeling worse than he already did. Piers stopped himself, taking a deep breath and trying to look at this in another mindset. No, this was not his biological child, but the mother of these infants didn’t want them anymore.   
  
With that in mind, he resumed looking over the sleeping babies. Piers tried to feel a connection, searching for a spark. Any kind of new feeling. The singer was starting to give up, thinking this had all been for nothing and he’d left home for no reason. He leaned on one of the beds, hanging his head as he tried to reign in his feelings, the overwhelming urge to cry bubbling up in his chest. A soft coo caught his attention and the singer lifted his head, looking at the infant in the bed he was leaning on.   
  
The moment he looked into those vividly golden eyes, Piers finally _felt_ it. A spark, no an explosion. His heart nearly melted and without thinking, he gently scooped up the baby, cradling it close. He was silent as he rocked the little boy, humming softly as the infant cuddled up to him.   
  
“This one… I wanna adopt this one.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this idea has been plaguing me and keeping me from working on my other fic series, so please, enjoy!


	2. Bringing Zel Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers finally get to have his baby come home

The two-week wait to receive the infant Piers had chosen felt way too long for his liking. His arms itched to hold the baby, his heart hurt being away from him for so long. Piers found himself wondering how the baby was doing without him. He also couldn’t wait to finally relieve the pressure in his chest. It’d been an uncomfortable pain during this waiting period, which he took as a good sign. The singer had been sure to get himself back on his diet, eating his three meals a day to make sure his body was producing the right vitamins for when he’d finally get to nurse the infant.    
  
Currently, he was pacing his living room. He was waiting on a call from the hospital in Motostoke. Waiting to go and finally bring his baby home. Marnie was currently in Wyndon, waiting for their dad at the airport, so he was home alone. His nervous pacing made him think back to how Rose had reacted to the news of him adopting the baby. He frowned, making himself worry more.    
  
**_“I’m sorry, you what?” Rose turned to look at Piers sharply before laughing it off. “You seriously are not telling me you, the Dark-type Gym Leader, just adopted a baby.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“I did,” Piers responded, holding his chin up in defiance._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Rose frowned deeply, running his hand through his hair in frustration. “And you didn’t think to ask me first?”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“I shouldn’t ‘ave t’ ask ya first ‘bout things like this!” The singer snapped._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The Chairman’s expression darkened in response. “Alright, fine. Do you think you can support yourself, Marnie, AND a baby? Since you want to be irresponsible, you don’t need half the funding I’m giving you. So I’m cutting it. You will only get enough to support the Gym. Good luck staying afloat without Zack’s funds!” Rose turned and stalked off._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** A whimper escaped Piers as he looked down at his Rotom phone. With the Chairman cutting half his funding, he worried about being able to afford everything he needed to. Was Rose right? Was he being irresponsible? The sound of his phone ringing brought Piers back to the present and he answered it. “‘ello?”   
  
“Mister Piers? We’re ready for you to come to the hospital and pick up your baby. Please bring your ID and be prepared to do some paperwork regarding naming the child.” The nurse spoke softly.   
  
“Alright, thank ya.” Piers hung up, making sure he had his ID on him, and quickly left his flat. He made his way through the streets of Spikemuth and out the gate. Instead of taking the train this time, he called a Corvitaxi, taking it to Motostoke instead. The singer was nervous the whole time, still wondering if this was the right thing to do. As the Corvitaxi landed, he got out and paid the cabby before entering the Hospital.    
  
After being directed to the correct floor, he approached the counter. Piers spoke with the nurse for a moment, handing over his ID. After a few questions, he was handed the baby’s Birth Certificate. He filled out the name section and signed it. Piers had decided on his name two weeks ago. He’d had a hard time choosing between two names, so he went with Persimmon-- or Persi-- for his middle name. He chose Zelkova as his first name, deciding he’d call him Zel.   
  
After handing the Birth Certificate back so it could be copied for the Hospital’s records, he turned to watch another nurse coming out of the Neonatal Ward, carrying Zel. Piers felt his heart melt and flutter at the same time as he reached out to take the baby boy. He cradled the infant close, feeling him snuggle against his chest as he took the Birth Certificate back. He carefully stored it in the baby bag he’d brought with himself.    
  
All worry, nervousness, and doubt went out the window as he held Zelkova in his arms. No, Rose was definitely wrong. Piers was not being irresponsible by adopting this baby. The singer would make this work. He’d work himself to the bone if he had to, to give Zel the life he deserved. He’d show The Chairman that he didn’t know what he was talking about.   
  
Piers listened intently at the instructions the nurse gave him. They had been bottle feeding him but the nice lady told him that he could nurse Zel instead and it shouldn’t affect his diet at all. It just might take a few attempts to get him to latch since he hadn’t nursed at all.    
  
“Just make sure you pump a few bottles just in case, it may take a few tries before he’ll start latching and finally nursing, so don’t give up if it doesn’t happen the first time.” She smiled as she spoke.   
  
Piers nodded in understanding, listening to the nurse as she went over the best brands for diapers and diaper cream. She also told him to use gentle soaps to wash Zel with, explaining his skin was a bit sensitive. Piers made all the mental notes he could about the infant, feeling him stir against his chest, making a slightly cranky noise.    
  
“Oh, I’m so sorry. It’s nearly lunchtime for him. I won’t keep you any longer so you can return home with the little fellow.” The nurse bowed and led Piers to the elevator. She waved as he and Zel stepped on.    
  
Zel started to progressively get more cranky as they rode to the ground floor, and even as they were leaving the hospital. Piers gently bounced him, softly humming. His actions helped to calm the infant some, though he still made soft unhappy noises as he squirmed in Piers’s hold.    
  
The singer quickly made his way to an awaiting Corvitaxi, climbing in and requesting to be dropped off at Spikemuth. He settled int he cab, soothingly rubbing Zel’s back. The infant whined and whimpered against Piers’s chest. He hadn’t wanted to do this in public but he supposed the inside of the Corvitaxi was private enough.    
  
Due to how much his chest had grown these past seven months, Piers had opted to start wearing baggy shirts to hide his chest. He knew if he were to bind it would mess with the production of milk in his chest and he didn’t want that. He gently shifted Zel, lifting his shirt. He held the infant to his chest, gently stroking his cheek to see if he would latch. If not, he already had bottles waiting at the flat.    
  
Piers continued to rub Zel’s cheek with one finger, not really expecting him to latch. He watched the infant squirm and make unhappy grunts. Sighing, he started to move the baby away before he felt it. The little sounds of nursing filled the cab, and Piers sat stunned for a moment. It took him some time before he situated his shirt over Zel’s head so he could nurse in private, cradling him close. The singer felt a new wave of love and adoration wash over him. He had to have a really strong bond with Zel… right?   
  
As the Corvitaxi was landing, Zel had let go. Piers grabbed a soft cloth from the baby bag and slung it over his shoulder, moving the infant out from under his shirt and over his shoulder. He paid for the cab ride, gently patting Zel’s back as he got out of the cab of the Corvitaxi, slinging the baby bag over his free shoulder.    
  
A loud belch echoed through the streets of Spikemuth as Piers walked back to the flat with his baby in tow. He chuckled softly, “I ain’t even ‘eard grown men belch like that b’fore, Zel.” He shifted the baby so he was cradling him against his chest. Big golden eyes stared up at him before the baby yawned big in answer. “I know, we’re almost ‘ome an’ then ya can nap all ya like,” he promised.    
  
Piers heard a soft content sigh leave Zel as he only cuddled closer to the singer’s chest. The Dark-type Gym Leader smiled tenderly, gently rubbing the infant’s back. Already he could feel the baby getting heavier in his arms as he drifted to sleep. Piers sighed softly, contently, as he walked up to the door of his flat and unlocked it, walking in. He could hear Marnie and their Dad talking.    
  
“‘m ‘ome.” Piers called out softly.    
  
Marnie and Zack poked their heads around the corner, both waving to greet him. Piers removed his shoes and walked into the livingroom, settling on the couch between them. He watched His sister and Dad look over Zel curiously, making soft coos of approval.    
  
“He’s so adorable!” Marnie said as softly as she could.   
  
“Looks healthy, too. I think ya choose perfectly, Piers.” Zack smiled at him gently.    
  
“Thanks, Da’,” Piers muttered softly, smiling gently. “But ‘m a bit scared.”   
  
“Why?” Zack asked, his face turning serious.   
  
“Cause Rose cut ‘alf m’ fundin’... cause I adopted Zel.” The singer looked down.    
  
“I know ya don’t like me ‘elpin’ ya much but let me atleast buy th’ diapers sometimes. That’s all I ask.” Zack said, concern in his voice.    
  
Piers sighed but nodded, “Alright… thanks Da’.”    
  
Zack hugged him gently, “We’ll get through this, I promise. I won’t let Rose make ya feel like this was a mistake.”   
  
“Oh I don’t… I luv Zel more than ‘ve luved anyone b’fore.” Piers retorted. Zack smirked and gently ruffled his hair.    
  
“Jus’ remember… ya ain’t alone in this.” His dad smiled at him.   
  
And he was right. Piers wasn’t alone in this. He had Zack and Marnie….    
  
….and possibly Leon and Raihan too. So long as he talked to them soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this, I apologize if it's really wordy.


	3. Dinner and a Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers finally talks to Leon and Raihan, something cute ensues.

**_Zelkova, Age: 2 Months_ **   
  
The last month with Zel had gone better than Piers had hoped. The infant was so well behaved and tended to only get fussy when he was either hungry or needed a diaper change. Not only that, but Zel was quite the cuddle bug. He’d pout if Piers laid him down on the couch for too long. Like when he had to move the rocking chair from the basement into the living room. Despite Marnie sitting next to the infant and gently playing with his sock-covered feet, he was still pouting until Piers finally picked him up.    
  
Spoiled. Piers was gonna have to cut back on that a bit. At least that’s what the singer tried to tell himself, but that pouty look always made his heart hurt and he ended up giving into it. To be honest, though, he couldn’t keep himself from cuddling Zel even if he tried. Piers couldn’t quite explain it, but there was something just so satisfying about feeling the infant nuzzle his chest so lovingly.    
  
The singer currently sat with Zel in his arms, napping soundly against his chest as he slowly rocked the rocking chair. The Gym Challenge would start in a few months. He’d planned meticulously on how he would handle that. Even though it would start then, Piers wouldn’t have challengers for another month or so. It always took a while for someone to reach him, which made sense. He was right before Raihan in the rankings. Even so, he talked with his dad about watching Zel for him when he had new challengers. If his dad had a concert or was out touring, then he’d see if Isla or Eliza would keep an eye on the infant for him.    
  
He sighed softly, wishing he could just bring Zel with him. But, with how harshly Rose had cut his funding, he knew the Chairman would do something drastic if he tried to do his battles with the infant present. Though, Piers was kind of glad about that. He wasn’t sure when he’d want the world to know about Zel.    
  
When he’d want reporters bombarding him with questions or starting rumors about how he got the infant.    
  
The thought alone gave him chills. Sure he wasn’t alone in taking care of Zel, but he would be alone dealing with the press and paparazzi. They would twist whatever anyone else said to him unless he said it to them himself. That was one thing Piers really hated about his life. Paparazzi were the bane of his existence. Though, Zack always said the same too.    
  
Speaking of, he hadn’t found the time to text Raihan or Leon. Knowing they were roommates, he decided to just text Leon. He grabbed his phone off the side table nearby, pulling up his text chat with the Champ.   
  
_ Hey Lee. Jus’ textin’ ya t’ say ‘m sorry ‘ve been busy lately.  _ _   
_ _   
_ Piers set his phone in his lap, shifting Zel as he checked his diaper. He gently pat the baby’s bottom, content to find the diaper clean for now. He looked over as he heard his phone chirp, picking it up.   
  
_ Hey Piers! Glad to hear from you! Rai says hi too! _ _   
_ _   
_ The singer smirked, shaking his head before he responded.    
  
_ So, I figured that I should tell ya blokes in case Rose ‘asn’t already… ‘opefully b’fore he ‘as…  _ _   
_ _   
_ Piers paused and took a picture of himself and Zel, attaching it to the text and sending it. He set the phone onto the couch this time, waiting nervously for a response from Leon. The singer shifted on the couch, looking down at the infant in time to have his eyes lock with Zel’s bright gold ones. They held a curious look, Zel making a soft noise at him. “‘m okay, promise,” he said softly, rubbing the baby’s back.    
  
Content with the answer, the infant gently plopped his head back against Piers’s chest. He put one of his knuckles in his mouth, sucking on it gently. The singer nodded in understanding, “Yer right, I should make m’self dinner an’ we can eat t’gether, yea?” Zel cooed in response and Piers smiled at him tenderly as he stood. He laid Zel on the couch, the infant whimpering softly and immediately pouting in response. “Aw, I know sweet one…” He cooed softly, pulling on the baby harness he had.    
  
After picking up Zel and setting him in the harness, he walked into the kitchen to start making Steak and Kidney Pudding. The infant sighed contently, cuddling up to his chest through the harness. As he was simmering the meat and vegetables, he heard his phone chime. Piers waved his Rotom phone over, trying to keep his eye on the food on the stove.    
  
_ Congratulations! We know how sad you were after… you know… and the whole sorry text… but we’re glad you’re happy! What’s the little one’s name? _ _   
_ _   
_ The singer let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He smiled tenderly, turning to stir the food in the pan. Satisfied, he turned to respond to Leon.    
  
_ Don’t laugh, an’ don’t ya dare let Raihan laugh either! I named ‘im Zelkova Persimmon. Zel Persi for ‘is nicknames. _ _   
_ _   
_ He set his phone on the counter, turning his attention back to the food. Piers figured Leon was going to have to chastise Raihan for laughing at the name the singer had chosen for the baby. So he knew it might take the Champion some time to get back to him.    
  
Of course, the singer was correct. His phone chimed as he was putting the finished Steak and Kidney on a plate after letting it sit for five minutes beforehand. He walked into the living room, setting the plate on the coffee table as he waved his Rotom phone over. He pulled Zel out of the harness, working the thing off himself with one hand and pulled the infant close as he looked at the text.    
  
_ His name is just as adorable as he is! Even Raihan agrees! We wanna meet him when all of our schedules allow if that’s okay? _ _   
_ _   
_ Piers paused, staring at the text. He was brought out of his thoughts and worries when Zel whined unhappily. “Okay, sweet one… one second.” He laid the infant down on the couch, Zel making a cranky noise. Piers responded to the text quickly, before situating his plate closer and picked the baby back up.   
  
_ That’s fine, as long as Raihan promises no pictures… _ _   
_ _   
_ Lifting his shirt out of the way, Piers brought Zel to his chest so he could nurse. He rubbed the baby’s back, the boy letting out a content and happy sigh as he nursed. The singer leaned back, picking up his plate with one hand and digging into his own food.    
  
Dinner passed in silence, Piers finishing before Zel did. He picked his phone back up, reading an “okay” followed by a smiley from Leon. The singer smiled some and shook his head. He felt the infant let go and cuddle close. Piers looked down to see that Zel was soundly sleeping. He smiled tenderly, petting the baby’s cheek as he stood and moved into his room.   
  
Piers laid Zel into his co-sleeper crib that the singer had attached to the side of the bed. He gently rubbed the infant’s back, stepping into the bathroom to change into his sleeping clothes. When Piers stepped out of the bathroom he froze. His expression slowly softened as he walked over to the bed and pulled his phone out.    
  
Where he would normally be laying, laid Starchild-- his Obstagoon-- facing Zel. Laying to Zel’s left, his head on the baby’s back, was Slash. To the infant’s right was a shiny Zigzagoon, Alecia. The rest of the crib was filled to the brim with other Zigzagoons and Linoones curled around the baby. Because of where the Litten was, as well Obstagoon, Zel’s face was clear of any Pokemon or even fur, so the baby was breathing just fine and sleeping happily.   
  
Piers lifted his phone and took a few pictures, deciding to send one to Leon so he and Raihan could see what the singer deemed was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. He smiled gently at his phone before plugging it in to charge. He settled on the bed next to Starchild, petting his back gently and getting a happy rumble in response.    
  
Starchild moved so Piers could curl up in his place, settling to curl up behind the singer. The singer reached over and pet Slash’s ears before tenderly stroking Zel’s cheek with one finger.    
  
He didn’t think he could get any happier than he was right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this, I really didn't think many people would <3


	4. Aloha from Alola!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma and Rowan come and pay a visit

**_Zelkova, Age: 3 months_ **   
  
Piers hummed softly, Zel laying against his chest and napping soundly. He slowly rocked the chair, needle and thread in hand as he sewed together two pieces of fabric. He had decided he’d make the infant a little shiny Goomy plush to cuddle with. He hoped it would help with the baby’s pouting problem but he highly doubted it.    
  
His fingers continued to work, even as Marnie and their dad entered the flat. The young girl moved to settle near Piers, happy just to watch Zel sleeping. Zack smiled, putting his hands on his hips. “‘ave ya ate yet?” He asked Piers. The singer shook his head and his dad nodded in response. “‘ll ‘andle makin’ lunch then. We got guests comin’ over anyways.”   
  
“We d’?” Piers asked, stopping his sewing and rocking. A look of worry passed the singer’s face.    
  
“Don’t panic, s’jus’ Rowan an’ Guzma.” Zack tried to soothe him.   
  
Piers groaned, “I ain’t told Guz yet about Zel…” He muttered.    
  
“Ya know Guz ain’t gonna judge ya. He’s th’ first bloke that always treated ya the way ya wanted.” Zack smiled and moved into the kitchen. “B’sides, th’ bloke is gonna spoil th’ shite outta that baby.”   
  
“Da’!” Piers hissed, covering Zel’s ears. “Don’t curse in front o’ Zel!”   
  
The older man laughed, “Sorry, sorry. Anyways, Rowan an’ Guzma should b’ ‘ere soon.” Zack hummed as he clattered about in the kitchen, getting things together for Ploughman’s Lunch. He sliced fresh cheddar and started setting up the wooden platter with slices of bread, the cheese, slices of ham, pickles, pickled onions, boiled eggs, butter, a few slices of different fruits, and a small jar of homemade peach chutney the Piers had made a few days before.    
  
There was a knock at their door, and Piers shifted Zel further up on his chest. He set the fabric, needle, and thread aside, rocking the chair out of nervousness as he heard the door open.    
  
“Aloha!” Rowan called out, the dragon tamer walking into the living room with a smile on his face. The door shut and Guzma skulked in behind the older male.    
  
Zack grinned at them, “‘bout time ya blokes came over, was ‘bout t’ ‘ave lunch w’out ya!” He teased.    
  
Rowan rolled his eyes as he moved to sit on the couch, watching Zack set the platter on the coffee table. “Sure you were. Guzma, gonna sit?”   
  
The rapper was standing there, staring at Piers. The singer cleared his throat, “So…”   
  
“When did ya have yer kid?” Guzma asked, crossing his arms.    
  
“I…” Piers’s face fell and he hugged Zel closer to himself.    
  
“Ah shit, I’m sorry Piers I didn’t…” Guzma quickly moved over to him and hugged the other male, being careful of the baby. “I just assumed… shit, I’m sorry.”   
  
“S’not yer fault… s’okay, Guz.” Piers said quietly. He looked up as Guzma cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead.    
  
“Still feel really bad.” He sighed as he pulled away. The rapper straightened out and scratched the back of his neck. “The kid’s pretty cute.”   
  
Piers looked up at him, “Th… Thank ya.” as the singer spoke, he felt Zel shift against his chest. He looked down to see the infant staring up at Guzma in curious wonder and he smiled gently. “I think he likes ya, Guz.”   
  
Guzma moved to Piers’s side so Zel didn’t have to try and crane his head to see him and crouched down. He smirked some and waved to the baby. “Well aren’t ya a little Team Skull in the making.”   
  
Piers snorted and rolled his eyes, “As if, he’s definitely gonna  _ Lead _ Team Yell in m’ place when he gets older.” The singer puffed up his chest like a proud papa.    
  
Guzma laughed heartily, “Oh, really? Well, he’s gonna end up incorporating Team Skull into Team Yell.” The rapper grinned.   
  
“Ya think so, huh? Ya gonna teach ‘im t’?” Piers asked.   
  
“Maybe, you’ll just have to find out, now won’t you!” Guzma laughed loudly.    
  
Zel looked between Piers and Guzma before making soft babbling noises. Both men stared at the baby before the rockstar looked at the rapper. “I think Zel jus’ told us he was gonna d’ whatever he wanted.”   
  
“I think so… also, Zel?” Guzma asked.    
  
Piers nodded, “Yea… please don’t laugh but… I named ‘im Zelkova Persimmon. Zel Persi.” He muttered, blushing in embarrassment.    
  
“Hey, that’s a better name than most others I know. Besides, I think Zel fits him just fine!” Guzma nodded before he settled on the floor next to Piers. The singer watched him grab bread and start piling things on it before handing it to Piers. “Eat, I’m sure that kid is gonna want food soon. Ya need to make sure you’re keeping up your strength.”    
  
“Oi, ‘ve been eatin’ properly!” The singer huffed but took the food from Guzma, watching him make himself some. Piers took a bite, surprised Zel hadn’t made a fuss for food yet but decided it was probably because he was just too enthralled by the rapper sitting next to them. He took the moment to enjoy his food, humming after each bite until he finished it.    
  
“Been a long time since I’ve seen ya finish all of your food. Maybe, ya are eating properly now.” Guzma teased the rockstar, earning a playful kick to his side.    
  
The room settled into a peaceful silence as Piers started to rock the chair slowly. Guzma, Rowan, and Zack ate the rest of the platter as Zel started up on his hungry fussing. As the singer shifted the infant so he could nurse, Rowan and Zack excused themselves. It would only be a few moments in that Marnie would also leave, heading out to hang with her friends. This left Piers and Guzma alone in the room.    
  
The rapper moved to sit on the couch where Marnie had been, leaning on the arm of the couch and watching Piers and Zel. “When were ya gonna tell me about Zel?” Guzma asked.    
  
Piers looked guilty, “I was gonna tell ya… but…” he trailed off.    
  
The other man shook his head, “No, I’m sorry. That was out of line, I just… I wanna be able to help ya… ya know this.” Piers opened his mouth to say something but Guzma held up his hand, “I know you’re stubborn, Piers. Ya wanna do it on your own. I understand that, but I want you to understand that if you find yourself in a hole, I wanna help ya out of it.”   
  
“Guz…” The singer sighed softly, “...alright. If I ever reach that point, ‘ll reach out t’ ya first…”   
  
“That’s all I ask.” Guzma said softly.   
  
“Anyways… ‘ow long are ya an’ Row ‘ere for?” the singer asked, changing the subject.   
  
“Your dad didn’t tell ya?” He watched Piers shake his head before laughing. “We’re looking for our own flat… we’re trying to move here.”   
  
The rockstar stared at the rapper as if he’d grown two heads. “Ya…  _ what? _ What about Alola? An’... an’ Team Skull?”   
  
“Team Skull was disbanded years ago, remember? I left the pokemon rescuing over there to Plumeria. Besides, I needed a change of pace and scenery.” Guzma shrugged.    
  
Piers stared at him still, his brain trying to catch up.    
  
Things just got really interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is shorter than the others, but I hope you guys still enjoy!


	5. Grocery Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers decides it's time to incorporate fruits into Zel's diet and runs into Leon.

**_Zelkova, Age: 4 Months_ **   
  
Zel squealed happily as Piers lifted him in the air before gently setting him back on his lap. The singer repeated his actions, getting the infant to burst into happy laughter. He couldn’t help laughing with the baby, a big grin on his face. Guzma and Rowan had left earlier in the day with Marnie, looking at open flats in Spikemuth, so it was just Piers, Zel, and Zack at home. As Piers brought the baby back down, he rubbed his nose against Zel’s, giving him Eskimo Kisses. He chuckled softly as he rested the infant against his chest, gently rubbing his back.    
  
Zack settled on the couch next to his son, smiling at him and the baby now cuddling the singer’s chest. He gently picked the baby book off the side table next to him and flipped through it, noticing where Piers had his book mark. “Is Zel finally four months old now?” Zack asked.   
  
The singer nodded, grabbing his container of dried edamame from nearby. He opened it and started snacking on them, “Yea… he jus’ ‘it it yesterday.” he responded.    
  
“Then we’ll need t’ go on a grocery run.” His dad shifted.    
  
“We d’?” Piers looked up at Zack. His dad nodded, opening the book one page further than Piers was at and pointed at a paragraph.    
  
“Says ‘ere that ya should consider adding fruits t’ ‘is diet.” The older man turned the book back to himself, humming as he read a bit more on the page.    
  
“Okay, wanna ‘old Zel for me? I need t’ get changed then.” Piers offered the infant to his dad. Zack gently took Zel, the baby instantly pouting as Piers kissed his temple. “Promise I won’t b’ long wee one.” the singer drew back, walking into his room.    
  
Zack gently bounced Zel on his knee, chuckling at the fact he was still pouting. “Ya really luv yer papa don’t ya, Zel?” He cooed at the baby. The infant made a soft noise in response, which made Zack check his diaper. “Let’s get yer nappy changed b’fore yer papa comes back in ‘ere.” the metalhead chuckled, moving to lay the infant on the changing table.    
  
When Piers came back out-- dressed in black sweatpants, a black hoodie, wearing a fuchsia facemask and sunglasses-- Zack had just finished changing Zel’s diaper as well as his onesie. His dad smiled at him, gently handing Zel over. Piers had been worried the infant would cry seeing him dressed this way, but when the singer set him in his harness, the infant just cuddled close and sighed happily.    
  
“Ya want me t’ come w’?” Zack asked, his hands on his hips.    
  
Piers shook his head, “I got this. Jus’ need t’ get soft fruits, an’ ‘m gonna grab Marnie ‘er favorite ice cream while ‘m out.”    
  
“If ya can find ‘em, grab me some Yellow man. Stuff is bloody ‘ard t’ find.” The older man smiled at his son, “Oh an’ Marns wants ya t’ pick up more fabric, she wants ya t’ make th’ wee one more plushies an’ onesies.” He handed over some money.   
  
Piers nodded to him, “Alright, ‘ll b’ ‘ome soon.” He waved to Zack before heading out of the flat with Zel.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Getting into the market with Zel had been pretty easy. Piers wasn’t recognized by anyone and thus he was able to get around in peace. He grabbed a basket, making his way to the fabric first, getting several yards of various colors. He grabbed a few extra things, thread, and a few new sewing needles. Once he was satisfied, he made his way to the freezer section, grabbing Marnie’s favorite ice cream.    
  
The singer walked down a few aisles afterward, wanting to look at some of the canned fruit. He wasn’t going to get any but he was curious what ingredients were on the labels. Piers huffed in frustration as he seemed to be unable to find the right aisle. “Where are they?” he muttered to himself.   
  
“Piers?”   
  
The singer whipped around in a flash, eyes wide behind his sunglasses. He turned to face Leon, the man a few inches away from him. He quickly put his hands on the taller man’s mouth and looked around quickly. Seeing that no one was coming their way, he relaxed and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Arceus, Lee.” He hissed.   
  
“Sorry!” He lifted his hands up and spoke once the singer had moved his hands away from him. “I just didn’t expect to see you here.” He beamed at him. “Did you need some help? You look like you’re trying to find something.”    
  
Piers nodded, “I was tryin’ t’ find th’ canned fruits. I was curious ‘bout some stuff…” He muttered.    
  
“Oh, they’re down the next aisle.” Leon paused and leaned over, “Well, hello little one.” he grinned. “Is this Zel?” He watched the singer nod and he lit up, “Oh, he’s so adorable in person!”   
  
The singer smiled softly, “Thank ya.” He watched Zel, noticing the infant staring at Leon in awe. He gently lifted the infant out of his harness and held him out to the Champion. “Ya wanna ‘old ‘im?” he asked softly.   
  
Leon’s eyes lit up. “M-may I?” He watched Piers nod before he gently took Zel from him. “Aw, well aren’t you the sweetest little one.” He cooed. The singer stared at them in awe, this being the first time anyone besides him held Zel without the infant pouting.    
  
“He must really like ya.” He smiled tenderly at Leon and the baby.    
  
“You think so?” the champ smiled back at him. “You know if you’re looking to make a fruit mush for him…” Leon trailed off, shifting to hold Zel in one arm as he pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it one-handed. He handed it to Piers before he gently swayed with the infant, humming softly.    
  
The singer didn’t know if the Champ realized he was humming one of Piers’s songs but he ignored it. Instead, he read over the paper.    
  
“That’s how my mom and I used to make it when Hop was a baby. Also the number there is my work Rotom number. I know you probably have plenty of others to watch Zel, but…” Leon trailed off.   
  
Piers smiled at him as he put the paper in his pocket. “Thank ya, Lee. ‘ere, lemme take ‘im back.” He gently took Zel, setting him back into the harness. The infant snuggled to him with a happy sound. “‘m gonna go look at those cans an’ then grab some fruits. Feel free t’ come by an’ visit… jus’ make sure t’ call first.”   
  
“You mean it?!” Leon perked up, watching the singer nod. “Alright! See you later, Piers!” he waved, leaving the singer where he was.    
  
Piers moved down the next aisle, finding the canned fruit. After looking at them for a bit, he went and grabbed various different fruits. Happy with what he grabbed, the singer entered the check-out line. His mind wandered, thinking about when Leon might try to come over.    
  
After paying for everything, Piers headed home. Zel was sound asleep against his chest when they got onto the Corvitaxi.    
  
One thing kept playing int he back of Piers’s mind.   
  
Zel didn’t pout when Leon held him… that had to mean something.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the cute continues! Thanks for sticking with me and for the kudos and comments! I really appreciate them <3


	6. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon and Raihan decide to drop in... so does Guzma

**_Zelkova, Age: 4 Months, 2 Weeks_ **   
  
When Piers got a phone call in the middle of bathing Zel, he was surprised, to say the least. He nodded the phone over to himself, busy washing the infant’s face. “‘Ello?”   
  
“Piers! Hey, it’s Leon! I was hoping Raihan and I could come by and visit?” The Champion’s cheery voice came through the phone.    
  
“Yea, sure, I ain’t going out anywhere and ain’t got any plans.” The singer responded.    
  
“Awesome! We’ll be by in an hour.” He could practically  _ hear _ Leon beaming on the other end of the phone.   
  
“Alright, th’ door will b’ unlocked so come right in. We’ll see ya blokes then.” Piers muttered, gently rinsing Zel’s face of the soap.    
  
“See you both then!” Leon hung up and Piers sighed.   
  
“He’s so bloody energetic.” The singer muttered. Zel made a soft noise in response and Piers smiled at him tenderly. “Ya think so too, eh? I mean, it ain’t too bad…. S’jus’ so bloody early t’ b’ that energetic.” He finished rinsing the infant before draining the water from the tub. He didn’t own a baby bath, so he normally washed Zel in one arm as he bathed as well. He hated doing it, but what else could he do until he got a baby bath?   
  
Piers slowly stood, holding Zel close as he got out. He laid the infant on a towel on the counter before he used it to gently dry him off. The next hour was spent putting a fresh diaper on Zel, then a little Zigzagoon onesie. He took the rest of the time to brush his hair and get himself dressed, pulling on a loose black tank top and some black sweat pants, then he went about making a quick snack, knowing well that Zel might get hungry during the visit and he needed to keep eating as much as he could.    
  
By the time he heard the front door opening, he had settled on the couch, and Zel had already made his hungry fussy noises. Piers looked up at Leon and Raihan as they entered the living room, waving lazily at them. Zel was currently nursing as he motioned for them to take a seat. “‘ope yer trip ‘ere wasn’t too borin’ or anythin’.”    
  
Raihan sat on one side of Piers and kicked his feet up on the coffee table. “Not at all, right Lee?” He smirked, laying his arm across the back of the couch.   
  
Leon set a few bags next to the couch before he sat on the other side that was free next to the singer. “Right! We had fun.” he beamed before he smiled and gently pet Zel’s hair. “He’s so cute, right Rai?”   
  
The taller man blushed some, “Y-yea, but… you’re being a bit…” he motioned to Piers. Leon tilted his head in confusion and Piers shook his head.    
  
“S’fine, Rai. ‘m comfortable w’ ya both.” The singer waved his free hand. He watched the taller man roll his eyes and shrug at him. Piers gently elbowed him, giving him a hard stare before looking back at Leon. “So… ya blokes brought presents? ‘ope they’re for Zel an’ not me.”   
  
“Well, we know you well enough to know better than to get you surprise gifts without warning first.” Raihan teased, “so, instead, we’re gonna spoil the shite outta little Zel here.”   
  
“Oi, language!” the singer hissed and slapped the taller man’s thigh playfully. “Please tell me ya blokes didn’t--” Piers started.   
  
“Hey, hey! Don’t worry, it’s only a few things.” The dragon tamer tried to soothe the singer.   
  
“Yea, see?” Leon lifted the bags next to himself.    
  
Piers glared at them both, “if ya blokes say so… then show me what ya got.”    
  
The champion looked to the dragon tamer, who just shrugged in response. Leon pulled out some fabric of different types. Some of it was soft, others were really fluffy. Piers looked really happy to see them. “Ya can set those in th’ basket next t’ th’ rockin’ chair.” The champ nodded and set them in place. Leon then pulled out a box for a rolling baby walker. He set it on the coffee table in front of the singer.   
  
Piers stared, mouth slightly agape before he covered it with his free hand, eyes watering. He took a moment to try and collect himself.    
  
“I-- it wasn’t too much… was it?” Leon asked gently. He watched the shorter male shake his head.    
  
“N-no… thank ya both… but now ‘m scared ‘bout what th’ other thing is ya blokes got.” the singer laughed slightly. He watched Raihan get up and grab the box off the coffee table. The dragon tamer settled on the ground beside the table, opening the package and pulling the pieces out before starting to put the rolling walker together.    
  
Leon smiled gently at Piers, setting the other box in the now free spot on the coffee table. The singer stared again, this time his eyes nearly bugging out of his head. He had to keep himself from bursting into sobs. What sat before him was a baby bath seat, one that converted into a baby bathtub. Piers sniffled, a few tears running down his cheeks. “Th-thank ya… thank ya so much,” he whispered.    
  
He froze as the Champion reached over to wipe the singer’s tears away. He looked up at that beaming face. “I’m glad you love it,” he said softly. “I thought you might need it. Though I feel Raihan’s gift is more practical.”   
  
The singer shook his head, “s’jus’ as practical as th’ rollin’ walker, Lee. I really appreciate it.” He smiled gently at Leon. He blushed lightly when the champ set his hand on Piers’s free one.    
  
The singer pulled his attention away from Leon when he heard the front door open. “‘ello?” Piers called out.    
  
“Yo!” Guzma peeked around the corner and paused, “Am I interruptin’ somthin’?” He asked.    
  
The rockstar shook his head, grabbing the spit-up blanket from nearby and putting it over his shoulder before moving Zel up and gently patting his back to burp him, fixing his shirt back into place int he process. “No… somethin’ up?” he asked.   
  
Guzma blushed some, scratching the back of his neck. “Well, I saw this in a shop and I thought of the kiddo, so…” he set a pack of soft block-shaped, pokemon-shaped, and ring-shaped toys on the table. “I also grabbed some teethin’ cloth ya keep sayin’ ya need to get so ya can make him som teethin’ plushies.” He set the cloth with the rest of Piers’s fabrics.    
  
“Ya bloody tossers…” The singer trailed off before he wiped his eyes. “Thank ya… all o’ ya.” He watched each of them look bashful before Guzma moved to help Raihan put the walker together.    
  
Piers turned his attention to Leon as the man hummed. “Somethin’ on yer mind?” he asked.   
  
“Well, I… are… are you and him dating?” The Champion nodded to the rapper. He watched the singer blush deeply but shake his head.    
  
“No. We’re jus’ good friends. Known each other for a long time.” Piers explained. He watched Leon relax some.   
  
“Oh, good… then I can ask you this.” He smiled some.   
  
Piers tilted his head, watching the other man next to him, “Ask me what?”   
  
“Do you wan--” The lilac-haired male was interrupted by a rather loud belch from Zel. Everyone int he room went quiet before they all burst into a fit of laughter. The infant looked confused at first before he also joined in the laughter. Which, only made the men in the room laugh more.    
  
When they all calmed down, Piers shook his head, chuckling softly at the still giggling baby. “What did ya wanna ask me, Lee?”   
  
Leon smiled tenderly at the singer. He gently cupped his cheek, “Will you go out with me?”   
  
Piers’s eyes widened, “Ya… ya mean on a date?” He watched the Champion nod. “Won’t Rose--”   
  
Leon covered Zel’s ears, “Fuck Rose and his bullshite meetings, Galas, and interviews. I live my life how I want and he can eat the dirt I walk on.” He moved his hands, using one to gently hold Piers’s free hand. “I want to date you… if you’ll have me.”   
  
It was the singer’s turn to cover the infant’s ears. “Ya ‘ad me at “Fuck Rose an’ his Bullshite.” Yes, ‘ll bloody date ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and for all the comments and stuff, keep 'em coming <3


	7. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers goes on his first date with Leon while Guzma watches Zel.

**_Zelkova, Age: 5 months_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Oi!” Piers squeaked out, barely moving out of the Zigzagoon’s way as it dashed past him. The singer paused, taking a minute to realize… “That’s not a Zigzagoon!” he turned then, catching Zel in his little onesie, hood pulled up as he bumped into the wall only to turn around and zip towards him yet again. “Arceus! Yer a quick lil’ bugger! When’d ya get so fast?! Ya can’t even crawl yet!” Piers moved out of the way just as Zel sped past him again. “Can… can babies get zoomies?!”   
  
Guzma barely dodged out of the way as the infant shot past him. The rapper had to do a double-take. “Holy-- Piers was that really Zel?” He watched the singer nod before laughing in response. “Wow, it’s like someone lit a fire under his little bottom.”   
  
“‘m worried, Guz… I don’t want ‘im t’ b’ trouble for ya…” The singer started, worrying his bottom lip.    
  
“Nah, don’t worry over it! He’s not pouting for once and is havin’ fun.” Guzma pointed out. He watched Piers let out a soft sigh.    
  
“Yer right… I jus’...” The rockstar trailed off.    
  
“Ya ain’t gotta explain yourself, Piers. I know you’re gonna worry, but you know I’ll keep you updated while you’re on your date.” the rapper smirked then, moving just as Zel whizzed towards the singer. “Speakin’ of, where did tall, tan, and buff say he was takin’ ya?”   
  
Piers shook his head, looking over himself, “He didn’t say… jus’ told me t’ dress casual…” he motioned to himself; currently wearing a black wide strapped underbust corset over a fuchsia-colored tank top with black skinny jeans that had holes in the knees and a pair of fuchsia thigh-high, heeled boots. “D’ ya think this is casual or… or am I wearin’ too much?”   
  
Guzma looked the singer over, rubbing his chin, “I think ya look da-- erm, really good.” He nodded. “I like the light make-up too.” He said, pointing out the fact Piers was only wearing his fuchsia eyeshadow and black eyeliner. “No piercings?”   
  
Piers shook his head, “I don’t wanna forget t’ take ‘em out an’ ‘ave Zel accidentally rip ‘em out while ‘m sleepin’ or ‘oldin’ ‘im.” He explained.    
  
The rapper nodded in understanding, gently bending down to grab the walker and stopped the infant momentarily from racing around the living room. The baby blinked and looked up at Guzma in confusion. He then looked to Piers before realizing he wasn’t being held and there was that cute little pout.    
  
The rockstar chuckled, crouching down to kiss his cheek. “Sorry, wee one. Yer gonna spend th’ night ‘ere w’ Uncle Guzma, okay?” He watched the baby continue to pout at him. Shaking his head, he heard a knock at the door. “B’ good, okay Zel? Papa luvs ya.” Piers kissed his temple before standing up and walking over to the door.    
  
The baby watched Piers walk away, whimpering softly. The rapper let go of the walker, crouching next to Zel, “He’ll b’ back later, okay?” he smiled at the baby gently before gently moving the walker around. “Look, ya can move around again.” The infant was still staring at where Piers was before looking down. His pout slightly faded as he moved around the living room before it disappeared completely.    
  
Slash pranced over to the infant, mewing and getting him to follow him around. Guzma smirked and chuckled, “Good boy, Slash.” He slowly stood and looked over at Piers.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Piers stared at the door nervously as Guzma handled Zel. Was he really ready to go out on a date with Galar’s Champion? Was he ready to leave Zel home alone for long periods of time? He needed to do this because he knew that Gym Challenge Season had started and soon he’d have battles he’d have to do. Battles that he couldn’t bring Zel to.    
  
Exhaling slowly, he finally opened the door, coming face to face with Leon. The man was wearing a really tight crimson red shirt, form-fitting jeans, and converse shoes that matched his top. Piers blushed lightly, even as he stared up at the Champ’s beaming smile. “Wow, Piers… you look really good! I feel a bit underdressed now.” Leon chuckled some, scratching the back of his neck.    
  
The singer reached out and gently took the Champion’s hands in his own. “No! No… you look great, Lee. Really.” He blushed deeply.    
  
Leon smiled at him tenderly, “Ready to go?”   
  
Piers nodded before turning to Guzma and Zel, relaxing as he watched Slash lead the infant around and play with him. “‘ll b’ back in a few ‘ours, Guz. there’s bottles in th’ fridge if he gets ‘ungry while ‘m out.” He called. The rapper waved to him and nodded before turning his attention back to the baby and Litten.    
  
Piers turned to Leon, following him out of the flat. He noticed some of the looks they got as they walked the streets of Spikemuth together, the singer starting to feel a bit self-conscious. He felt the champ let go of his hand and, instead, wrap his arm around his waist, pulling him close. “Don’t let their looks deter you, I think you look amazing.” He smiled gently.    
  
The singer nodded, relaxing some. “Thank ya, Lee.” He spoke softly, getting a nod in response. The two men walked out of Spikemuth’s front gate. Piers thought that maybe they were going to head to Hammerlocke, but then they turned left, heading around Spikemuth and towards the cliffs overlooking the ocean. To say the singer was surprised would be an understatement. He didn’t say a word as he followed Leon, walking upon a small romantic picnic set under a grand oak tree.    
  
Piers was speechless as the Champion gently led him to the blanket that was laid out. He thanked the taller man as he was helped to sit, trying to help Leon sit as well. They got comfortable and the Champ turned his attention to the rockstar. “I thought you wouldn’t want to be too far from Zel, in case something happened… and I know you don’t like press so I figured this was private enough. Sorry if this is… childish.” Leon looked down.   
  
Piers gently tipped his chin up, “S’not childish at all. Don’t let anyone ever tell ya what ya d’ is childish, ‘cause they’re wrong.” He moved to cup his cheek. “S’very sweet, thank ya, Lee.” The singer gently took one of the champ’s hands and kissed his knuckles. He chuckled softly as he watched Leon blush deeply. “So, what’d ya make us?”   
  
The Champion cleared his throat, “I hope sandwiches are okay. I’m… not much of a cook.” he looked sheepish as he took his hand back to open the picnic basket.   
  
“Sandwiches are perfectly fine, luv.” Piers shifted to help him, setting plates before them both and pouring the wine in their cups. “This is expensive stuff.”   
  
“Only the best for you.” Leon winked. The singer blushed before chuckling softly and shaking his head.    
  
“Ain’t Rose gonna ‘ave yer ‘ead for this?” Piers asked.    
  
The Champ rolled his eyes, “I don’t care, I’m tired of him thinking he owns me just because he endorsed me for my Gym Challenge.”   
  
“I thought that did mean he owns ya?” The singer quirked a brow.   
  
“Even if it does, he can just be mad all he likes,” Leon mumbled.   
  
“Not if he threatens t’ ‘urt ya.” Piers muttered.   
  
This made the Champion pause, staring at the singer for a moment. He set his glass down. “Piers--”   
  
“Don’t,” Piers responded immediately.   
  
“I can’t… not if he… did he hurt you?” He asked softly.   
  
Piers couldn’t meet Leon’s eyes. “Yea… he caused m’ stillbirth…” he whispered.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep thanking you guys but really I dunno what else to say xD so thank you <3


	8. Curry Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers and Zel go to visit Marnie in the Wild Area during her Gym Challenge, meeting Hop for the first time. They make curry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: MENTION OF DEADNAME BEING USED!!!! AS WELL AS MENTION OF MISGENDERING!!!!

**_Zelkova, Age: 6 Months_ **   
  
Piers stared out the window of the Corvitaxi he and Zel were currently riding in. The infant was sound asleep against his chest and the singer’s mind was still repeating Leon’s reaction to what Piers had said a month ago on their date. They hadn’t been on another since, but Piers convinced himself it was just because Gym Challenge Season was starting to get really busy.    
  
**_Leon stared at Piers for a long moment. He opened his mouth a few times before finally saying something. “What… what did you…?” The Champ’s gaze turned dark, “Did you just say Rose caused your stillbirth?” The taller man whispered and the singer only barely caught the words._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Piers nodded softly to him, “I… Rose called me t’ ‘is office… said it was important an’ dealt with th’ future o’ Spikemuth.” The singer looked away, “So, I went. I didn’t expect ‘im t’ yell at me… tellin’ me that if I couldn’t keep Spikemuth afloat, ‘ow did I believe ‘d make a good... “ Piers paused, bottom lip trembling as he gripped the hem of his corset tight. “...’ow did I believe ‘d make a good_ ** mum **_… then called me m’ deadname…”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Leon snarled then, starting the get up. The singer reached out and grabbed him. “Lee, Lee don’t… what’s done is done…”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“He hurt you!” The Champion hissed._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“I know… but please... “ Piers let him go and looked down. “I ruined our date bringin’ it up…” he whispered sadly._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Leon lifted his chin and shook his head before gathering the smaller male close, “You did no such thing. Like hell am I gonna let Rose ruin this.” the singer had initially frozen but easily relaxed against the larger male. He let the Champ rub his back, melting into his hold._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Piers was snapped from his memory as the cab shifted. He blinked a few times before realizing the Corvitaxi had landed. Gathering up the baby bag and checking on Zel, the singer got out and paid the cabbie. Making sure he had everything, including his phone, Piers waved as the Corvitaxi left. He had taken it to the Meet-up Spot, where Marnie told Piers she would meet him.   
  
The rockstar looked around not finding Marnie anywhere. He pursed his lips, wondering if he was early or if she and her new friend had already gone and set up camp. Shaking his head, he sent her a quick text.    
  
_ ‘ey Marns, Zel an’ I are at th’ Meet-up Spot. _ _   
_ _   
_ Piers kept his phone in hand, looking around as he wondered if he just missed spotting her. The singer felt the infant stir on his chest and he looked down. Curious eyes looked around before the baby started to softly whine. Well, until he looked up and saw Piers looking at him. Zel cuddled closer, making a soft happy sound as he relaxed.    
  
The singer rubbed the infant’s back just as he spotted Marnie racing towards him. He turned towards her and walked the last few feet between them. “There ya are. Sorry if I pulled ya from whatever ya were doin’.” He said softly.    
  
Marnie gently elbowed him, “you didn’t. Hop and I were just setting up our tents.”   
  
“Hop? That’s Lee’s lil’ bro.” Piers blinked in confusion. He watched his little sister nod her head.    
  
“Mhm. He’s my new friend.” She turned to lead the singer to the campsite she was sharing with the champion’s little brother.    
  
“What are th’ odds…” Piers chuckled softly as he followed Marnie.    
  
When they reached the camp, Hop looked up from playing with his Wooloo and waved. He beamed-- nearly as brightly as Leon-- and stood. “Nice to meet you, Mister Piers.”   
  
“Drop th’ Mister stuff, jus’ Piers is fine.” The singer moved to sit on one of the fallen over logs, “Yer bro always talks about ya.”   
  
“He does?! What does he say?” The younger boy asked, excitement in his voice.    
  
Piers chuckled, “All sorts o’ stuff. He’s proud o’ ya. Also, ya ain’t ‘eard this from me, but he worries he ain’t been there for ya like he should.”    
  
Hop huffed, “He’s always been there for Mum and me.” He shook his head as he sat back down.    
  
Marnie moved to her tent, grabbing out her curry pot and setting it up. Right, it was nearly lunchtime. Piers peered down at Zel, the infant already looking at him expectantly. The feeling of embarrassment, uneasiness, and dread settled in. He hadn’t had time to pump this morning so he had no bottle for the bab. Meaning, he was going to have to chestfeed Zel. If it had just been Marnie here, he’d have no issue. And while this was Lee’s little brother, he didn’t want to be judged by him.    
  
Marnie noticed his uncomfortableness and she moved over to Hop. “Wanna take Wooloo for a stroll around the Lake? I think Morpeko needs a walk before we get curry started.”   
  
“Oh, good idea!” Hop beamed. “Piers, do you wanna come with?”   
  
“Nah, thanks though. Ya brats ‘ave fun.” Piers waved to them, Hop standing before the two of them jogged off towards the Lake. The singer let out a sigh of relief, moving into the tent Marnie had set up for herself.    
  
The two preteens were gone long enough for Piers to nurse Zel in privacy. When they came back, he was once again sitting on the fallen log. He waved to them, the curry pot already set up. “You didn’t have to do that, Piers.” Marnie said to him.    
  
The singer shrugged, “figured I could at least d’ that for ya. What kind o’ curry ya brats gonna make?”   
  
Marnie looked to Hop, who was rubbing his chin in thought. “I was thinking Spicy Plenty-o-Potato Curry.” He said after a moment.    
  
Piers watched his little sister go through her berries before she nodded, “Okay… Big bro, are you gonna join?”    
  
“I can if ya want…” He checked the berries he had on him and nodded, “Probably won’t be much ‘elp.”    
  
“It’s fine.” Marnie smiled at him before Hop started filling the curry pot. She followed with her berries and took Piers’s from him. “Best to not have Zel too close to the pot.”    
  
“Good idea.” The singer smiled some, letting Starchild out of his pokeball. The Obstagoon looked around before moving to watch Marnie and Hop make their curry happily. Wooloo and Morpeko were also watching with just as much enthusiasm. Piers smiled gently, remembering his first time making Curry with Leon and Raihan fondly.    
  
The singer watched the two finish the Curry and try it. Marnie and Hop looked at each other in awe. Piers chuckled softly, “Don’t jus’ stand there, share it.” He urged them. Both of the pre-teens blushed before lading Curry onto plates and passing them out. Piers took a bite and hummed, “Oh wow. I think ya brats made Charizard Class Curry.” Hop Beamed and Marnie smiled bigger than the rockstar had ever seen her do before.    
  
He smiled tenderly, before scooping up a tiny bite of Curry. He knew it was spicy so he debated whether or not he should have Zel try it. After a moment he offered the tiny bite to the infant. The baby gummed the super-soft potato and little bit of curry. Zel didn’t look fazed by the spice, opening his mouth and making urgent noises. Piers chuckled, getting another small bite of potato and curry sauce for him to eat.    
  
“Even Zel likes th’ curry.” The rockstar spoke, looking up to see Marnie and Hop had pulled out their phones to record the baby’s reaction and were now taking pictures.    
  
Piers froze before his sister held up her hand, “I made Hop promise not to share the video anywhere.” The singer relaxed and nodded his head.    
  
“But, can I send these to Lee? Rose has been scheduling him back to back to back exhibition matches, meetings, galas, and interviews. He seems really sad lately, and he was telling me how cute Zel was.” Hop asked.   
  
So that’s why Leon hadn’t spoken to him in a while. The singer nodded his head. “Ya can share any pictures and videos w’ Lee. Anything t’ make sure he’s got some light t’ ‘is day. **_  
_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking with me. Sorry all I write in the endnotes are my thanks xD


	9. Baby's First Crawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers finally has challengers, Leon takes Piers on another date, and Zel crawls for the first time

**_Zelkova, Age: 7 Months_ **   
  
Zack chuckled as he laid on the couch. He was currently watching little Zel chasing around Slash and Alecia, giggling his heart out. Piers had a few Challengers today, so it was just him and the wee one. The ex-Gym Leader mentally took note that the infant was starting to get old enough for his son to have a stroller. So, he pulled out his laptop, setting it on the coffee table. Leaning over, he searched a few sites before placing an order for the stroller.    
  
Satisfied, he sat back and smiled, watching Slash dash just out of the way before his tail was rolled over with the walker. Zel bumped into the wall, giggling before turning around and starting to zoom the other way. Zack turned on the TV, smiling as he saw Piers on-screen battling. Thanks to Marnie’s newest little friend, they’d found out the Team Yell grunts had been preventing challengers from reaching Piers.  _ The team members never learn _ , he thought as he shook his head. He noticed the infant had stopped mid-sprint and was staring at the TV. He gummed over his tiny hand as he watched, making a soft noise when the camera moved off of Piers.    
  
“Ya really luv yer Papa, don’t ya?” The ex-Gym Leader smiled gently. Zel looked back at him, babbling softly before pointing at the screen and looking back at Piers again. “Yer really smart, Zel. quick learnin’ wee thing.” Zack cooed at him before turning his attention back to the screen.   
  
The challenger had Piers backed into a corner but the rockstar had managed to pull a win. His dad felt both relieved and sad at the same time. Sad, because that was another non-potential to the finals, but relieved because that meant that Rose wouldn’t be on Piers’s case about losing another match. As he turned the TV off, he heard the infant whined and start to cry. Standing, Zack moved over to the baby and gently scooped him out of his walker, rocking him gently.    
  
“Aw, s’okay Zel. Yer papa will b’ ‘ome in a few ‘ours. Ya ‘ungry? Granda’ will feed ya some fruits if ya like. I think yer papa even prepped some pears for ya. Ya luv yer pears, ain’t that right?” He cooed gently, walking into the kitchen as the front door opened. He slightly turned, spotting Rowan walking over to him. He offered the other man a smile, having gotten Zel to just pout with the offer of his favorite fruit. “‘ow’d th’ flat ‘untin’ go?”   
  
“Same as usual. I think Rose is doing his best to make sure Guzma and I can’t get a flat here.” He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Guzma is still trying to  _ convince _ Rose to sell him the vacant flat we found, but you know Rose. He’s not budging an inch.”    
  
Zack sighed, opening the container that had the pear mush for Zel. He grabbed a baby spoon from the drawer and offered the infant a bite. He watched the baby greedily eat, smiling softly. “Ya need me t’ go talk some sense int’ Rose?”   
  
“No. Last time you tried to do that, he took it out on Piers.” Rowan frowned deeply.   
  
Zack growled, “Don’t bloody remind me… gettin’ sick o’ ‘im misgenderin’ m’ son an’ referrin’ t’ ‘im by ‘is deadname.” he grumbled.   
  
“One of these days, we’ll both just end up beating Rose to a pulp… unfortuantely today is not that day.” the ex-Dragon Gym Leader sighed before turning to Zel and smiling. “You sure do love those pears, don’t you?” He grinned, petting the infant’s hair. The baby babbled happily in response, bouncing in Zack’s arms.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Piers wiped the sweat from his forehead. He waved to the kid, heart full with the knowledge that he’d convinced the challenger to train more then come back and try again. He moved closer to the stage, grabbing his water bottle off the edge and taking a drink. He pulled out his phone and smiled at the picture of Zel eating his pear mush that he’d received from his dad via text.    
  
“Piers! That was a great match!” a familiar voice called out to him.   
  
The singer lifted his head and smiled gently as Leon approached him. “Yer earlier than I thought ya’d b’.”   
  
“I didn’t want to get lost.” the Champion scratched the back of his neck as Charizard peeked out from behind him. “Do you need a minute, or are you ready to go?”   
  
“We’re just gonna go t’ that little hole in th’ wall I told ya ‘bout, right?” Piers watched Leon nod and he smiled, “Then ‘m ready t’ go.” He moved over to the taller male, gently taking his hand.   
  
“Lead the way.” The Champ beamed at him.    
  
The rockstar easily led Leon from the Gym area and through the streets of Spikemuth. He couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed with how run down the small town looked. Truth be told, it had been a city… but with all the funding cuts, and the fact that Piers barely made enough to keep from missing his mortgage and property tax payments. It also didn’t help that while his dad made plenty to cover the town, keep up repairs, pay for food, and still have enough left to go buy his own private island, Rose had slyly added a clause in the contract for the Spikemuth Gym Leadership. One that stated the Gym leader had to support the town as well as the Gym and their self. If you failed any of these things, Rose had the right to take over leadership and do what he wanted with the place.    
  
Piers was so lost in thought, he nearly walked them past the place they were going to. Blushing slightly, he led Leon into the little cafe. They settled in a corner booth in the back, ordering drinks and food before the waitress left the table. The singer sighed and slumped down in the booth seat.    
  
“You okay?” Leon asked.    
  
“I should b’ askin’ ya that. Been awhile… an’ Hop told me Rose ‘ad yer schedule super busy. ‘m surprised ya ‘ad time t’ go on a date w’ me.” Piers responded.   
  
The Champion huffed out a frustrated sigh, “I  _ made  _ time. Made Rose mad, but I don’t care. He’s not going to keep me from dating you, no matter how much he dislikes it.” He reached over and took Piers’s hands in his own. “Being Champion doesn’t come before you and I want you to know that.”   
  
The rockstar stared at him in surprise before his expression softened and he squeezed the Champ’s hands gently. “Ya don’t gotta prove that t’ me Lee.” He said softly.    
  
Piers watched Leon shake his head in response, purple mane following his movements. “I know I don’t, but I want to.” He smiled at him gently.    
  
The waitress came back with their order, setting it before them before she walked away again. Piers and Leon made small conversation, talking about the Challengers and any exhibition matches they had for the week. Their chat went from work to the food they’d gotten, both trying the other’s dish. All in all, Piers found he really enjoyed the date he was on with the Champ, and when it was time to leave, he found he really didn’t want to go.    
  
After they paid, the two walked back to the singer’s flat hand in hand. They stopped at Piers’s front door, Leon holding both of the rockstar’s hands in his own, smiling softly. “I had fun tonight.” He said softly.   
  
Piers blushed softly, “Me too, can’t wait for th’ next one.” He smiled tenderly and moved onto his tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “Yer always welcome t’ come in. ‘mn sure Zel would like t’ see ya again.”   
  
The Champion lit up, “you sure it’s okay?” He asked a bit sheepishly.    
  
The singer chuckled and nodded, “‘course it is.” He turned to open the door. “Da’, ‘m ‘ome an’ Lee’s w’ me!” He called out. Pausing in the doorway to take off his boots, he barely noticed Zack setting Zel down in the hallway. “Da’?” he looked confused.   
  
“Shhh… He’s been tryin’ t’ d’ this all day an’ I wasn’t ‘bout t’ let ya miss ‘is first time doin’ it.” Zack called out.    
  
Piers looked to Leon, who shrugged at him. The singer knelt down, “Zel?” he cooed softly. The infant looked up at him, made an excited sound before quickly crawling over to him. The rockstar’s eyes widened, “H-he jus’--!”   
  
Leon let out a happy laugh, kneeling down to gently stroke the infant’s hair as Piers scooped him up. “He’s so smart, Piers!” he beamed more than the singer ever saw him do, even on TV.    
  
The singer smiled gently, standing with Leon as he cradled Zel close, “Yes… yes, he is.” he said tenderly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and stuff~


	10. Baby's first Pokemon Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zel spends the day with Kabu, someone steals a Torchic.

**_Zelkova, Age: 8 months_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Kabu smiled as he scooped up a little bite of Kayu to feed to Zel. He’d added a bit of chicken stock and egg to the rice porridge to give it some flavor. Seems like it had been a good idea since the baby was very happy eating it. The Fire-type Gym Leader had only made a small portion, deciding it was a good snack for Zel to have between his bottles of milk. He’d taken a picture or two, sending them to Piers while he was out on his date with Leon.    
  
Kabu rubbed his chin, this was their… third date? He smiled gently, watching Zel smack his lips and open his mouth for more Kayu. He chuckled as he gave the infant another small spoonful. “Tousan really has been doing a great job raising you, Zelkova.” He cooed softly to the baby. Even if Piers had contacted him last second to watch the infant, Kabu was glad to be doing so.    
  
**_“Tousan, ‘m sorry t’ b’ doin’ this t’ ya, but I need someone t’ watch Zel for me. Da’ can’t cause he’s off on tour an’ Rowan went w’ ‘im, Guzma can’t watch ‘im cause he’s still fightin’ Rose on buyin’ a flat in Spikemuth, Marnie can’t cause she’s still trainin’ b’fore takin’ on Raihan’s Gym, and Raihan can’t cause he ‘as challengers. ‘d ask Lee, but...w ell… he decided t’ take me on a date right now. If ya can’t d’ I can jus’ cancel…” Piers’s voice was a bit rushed, and Kabu could hear him moving around and packing things._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“Don’t fret or worry Piers, I will gladly watch my sweet little Mago-- er grandchild. I have nothing else planned for the day, do you need me to meet you somewhere to pick him up?” Kabu asked._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“No, we’re goin’ t’ the Dapple Grove for our date, so stoppin’ in Motostoke is jus’ fine. We’ll b’ by soon, thank ya tousan.” The singer sounded relieved._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“Of course, you know you can always ask me if ever you need anything.” The fire-type Gym Leader reminded him._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Cleaning Zel’s face with his spit-up blanket, Kabu beamed at the baby. Seeing the look on Piers’s face when the baby hadn’t continued pouting when he’d taken the baby from the singer had been priceless, even if it had confused the fire master at first. The musician had to explain to Kabu that normally if he wasn’t holding Zel, the baby would go into permanent pout mode. The fire master had explained that maybe the only reason the infant hadn’t done so with Kabu is because of how much warmer his body temperature was and how warm of a personality he had. Two points that Piers had agreed to.    
  
Kabu knew very well that he was the Father figure the rest of the Gym Leaders had needed. Even back when most of them had been challengers. He was always very welcoming and caring when it came to others. This had led him to think back to his granddaughter, who he’d handed his gym in Hoenn over to. He wondered if she was just as warm of a personality as he was.    
  
Zel babbling at him broke him from his thoughts as the fire master chuckled. “All done then? You did really good Zel.” He gently bent to set the baby in the walker Piers had brought along. After gently patting the infant’s head, the baby zoomed away happily. Kabu chuckled as he moved to clean the dishes he’d used. He watched as his Salazzle, Centiskortch, and Arcanine all followed after Zel and played with him. He smiled happily as the baby giggled and ran around, keeping the Pokemon on their toes.    
  
Drying his hands, the fire master walked through his home and into the main room. He looked at the TV before deciding to change the channel to something that Zel might like more. As the infant dashed into the room, he suddenly paused. Gumming his fist, the baby whimpered. Piers had mentioned that Zel had started teething at the end of last month. Kabu walked over to the baby bag and got out the Goomy plush that had a teething ring sew into it. He gently knelt and offered it to the baby, watching Zel chew on the ring with a relieved sound.    
  
As he straightened back out, he walked from the room and to the back door. “Centiskortch, make sure the baby does not go past this door, okay?” When he got a chitter in response, Kabu smiled and opened the door. He stepped out into the back yard where he kept a few of his Hoenn pokemon. He may not be allowed to use them, but the fire master did still breed them. He had a good side business of trading them over to those who lived in Hoenn. People who could use the pokemon.    
  
However, thanks to Piers, Kabu was very aware of poachers and people in Galar who wanted to see not only Pokemon but people suffer. What he hadn’t expected, though, was to check on his recently hatched Torchic and find one was missing. No, not missing… very obviously stolen. The fire master sighed frustratedly. Piers and Leon had only been on their date for an hour, and now he was going to have to end it.    
  
Waving his phone over, he called the singer. When he heard him pick up, he cleared his throat. “Piers, Zel is perfectly fine, but I have another matter I need your help with.”   
  
There was silence before the rockstar spoke, “Someone finally steal one o’ yer pokemon?”   
  
“Unfortunately so. I hate to cut your date so short--” Kabu was cut off.   
  
“Non-sense, Lee is more than ‘appy t’ ‘elp me ‘elp ya find th’ pokemon. Jus’ have Zel’s harness and baby bag ready, we’ll be there in a few minutes.” Piers responded.   
  
“Of course, thank you Piers.” Kabu hung up the phone and moved inside.    
  
By the time he’d packed Zel’s baby bag, and got the harness ready, Piers and Leon were knocking on the door. After calling for them to enter his home, the singer quickly slipped the harness on and moved Zel from his walker and into it. The infant giggled happily and made babbling noises as Leon grabbed the baby bag from nearby. Piers nuzzled and doted on Zel before turning to Kabu. “Wanna show me where ya discovered someone broke in?”   
  
The older man nodded and led both Piers and Leon into the backyard. He showed them where the broken latch on the fence door was. The singer frowned deeply before opening the door. It led out to the nearest cafe. He beckoned for Kabu and the Champ to follow him, following tracks. “Which pokemon did they steal, tousan?” the singer asked.   
  
“Torchic. Just recently hatched.” Kabu answered.   
  
He heard Piers curse and start to sprint, holding Zel tight to keep him from being jostled around. The champ and fire master exchanged looks before charging after Piers. “Torchic beaks ‘ave been showin’ up as th’ most requested item in th’ black markets recently!” Piers snarled. Kabu felt his heart drop and a fiery rage burn in his chest in its place.    
  
The three rounded the corner right behind the flower boutique to find a man fighting to keep hold of a little Torchic. Piers moved to sprint into action but Leon grabbed his shoulder and did it for him. He tackled the man before he could try to run or worse, hurt the Torchic further than he already had. The man dropped the pokemon and Kabu rushed over to scoop it up.    
  
Checking it over, the fire master sighed in relief. “We found it in time.” he spoke softly, walking over to Piers. Zel cooed and reached out to pat the Torchic.    
  
Leon sat on the guy and called out to them, “I called the police, they should be here soon.”   
  
“Thank ya, Lee.” Piers smiled gently.    
  
The Torchic started flailing in Kabu’s arms and he looked surprised. Before he could say anything, it jumped over to Piers’s should before sliding down his chest and cuddling up to Zel. The infant made happy babbling sounds, cuddling the Torchic happily. The fire-type Gym Leader paused before chuckling, “I’m sorry Piers, but it seems Zel has claimed this Torchic.”   
  
Piers laughed and shook his head, running his hand through his fringe. “Not surprised, this is th’ second illegal pokemon he’s claimed… or ‘as claimed ‘im.”   
  
Leon laughed from where he was, “Just means I’ll work harder to get them legal! Zel should be able to use any pokemon he wants!” He beamed.   
  
Piers didn’t think he could love Leon more than he did in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two fics got updated today! so proud of myself <3


	11. Baby's First steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers realizes his actual feelings and Zel takes his first steps

**_Zelkova, Age: 9 Months_ **   
  
Piers had thought, so long ago, that he had a pretty good guard on his heart. Which, in turn, made him believe that he was a great judge of who he had feelings for and who he didn’t. So when he entered his flat with Leon, hand in hand, and found Raihan on the couch with Zel… well. The singer would have normally written the sudden fluttering of his heart off as him just finding the scene before him so cute.   
  
But this was Raihan, and the scene before wasn’t just cute but fucking precious. Piers silently called forth his phone, the Rotom moving into the perfect angle to take a picture quietly. As it did, the musician couldn’t help but really take in what he was looking at, leaning his cheek in his hand with a dreamy look on his face.   
  
Raihan was currently sitting on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table-- which Piers _hated_ bit gave him a pass just this once-- and Zel laying against his chest, partially covered by the Dragon Tamer’s signature hoodie. One of Raihan’s hands rested gently on the infant’s back as he napped, the other was scrolling through his feed on his Rotom. It took the taller man only a moment for him to realize Leon and Piers were standing there, staring at him. He flashed them a toothy grin.   
  
The champ started to walk over but paused, noticing the look on Piers’s face. He smiled gently and waved to Raihan, “Give Piers and I a moment, we’ll be right back.” He watched his best friend and roommate nod, looking a bit confused before he took the singer’s hand and led him into his bedroom and closing the door.   
  
That same confused look was on Piers’s face as he looked up at Leon. “I… didn’t d’ somethin’ wrong did I?” was the first thing out of the singer’s mouth.   
  
“What? Oh, no! No, Piers, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Leon reassured him, leading him to the bed and sitting. He waited for the singer to sit next to him, watching his date nervously mess with the hem of his black tank top. The champ set his hand on one of Piers’s, gently lacing their fingers together. “You know, I really _really_ like you Piers, but I feel I need to be upfront with you.”   
  
“Okay…” The musician said, a tinge of nervousness in his voice.   
  
“Trust me, there’s nothing wrong with you, I promise.” Leon beamed at him, “I have no quarrels or critiques against you, so you can relax.” He gently rubbed the back of the singer’s hand with his thumb. “I just want you to know, you’re the first person I’ve dated. You see, Rose doesn’t really let me date… hell, he doesn’t know I am dating you. But you know me, I’m tired of him trying to control me.” Piers started to say something, but the champ cut him off. “My point is, I saw how you looked at Raihan. It’s okay if you want to date us both.”   
  
The singer suddenly sputtered, trying to find a coherent way to respond to Leon. It took him a few minutes before he said, “B-but…. Are ya sure?”   
  
The Champ nodded, smiling, “Of course. You and I have known Raihan for a long time, me longer than you, and I trust him. Besides, I like Raihan too. We were fuck buddies before I started dating you.” Leon shrugged. “Could always date Guzma too if you like.”   
  
Piers shook his head, “I know, it looks like th’ bloke likes me an’ moved ‘ere cause he likes me more than people know but that’s not true. Guzma is a really close friend who’s _super_ protective o’ me. He’s Rowan’s cousin, and ‘ve known ‘im for a really long time.” He sighed softly, looking down at his hands, “Are ya positive this is okay, Lee?” he asked softly.   
  
Leon nodded, smiling happily at him. “More than. I love you Piers, and I really care for Raihan. If you both want this, then so do I.”   
  
Piers shifted to cup Leon’s face and gave him a tender kiss on the lips, “Thank ya, Lee… I don’t know what I did t’ deserve ya.”   
  
“Oh, stop that. You are more than deserving of me.” The champ hugged him tight before standing up. He gently took the singer’s hand back into his own and led him out of the bedroom.   
  
As the two reentered the living room, they’d notice that Zel was now on the floor, on his baby blanket, with a fresh diaper and crawling around happily. Raihan’s hoodie was thrown across the back of the couch and the taller male was currently sitting on the floor, legs outstretched as he grinned and watched the infant giddily. He looked up at Leon and Piers, waving to them.   
  
“Guess he felt papa was home.” Raihan smiled some. “I got some really good pictures of him for you, Piers.”   
  
The singer moved to sit beside the Dragon Tamer as the Champ crawled onto the couch before settling behind Piers, taking his hair in his hands and braiding it. “Thank ya, Rai.” The musician gently set his hand on top of Raihan’s. He noticed the taller man tense up slightly before peering at Piers. His eyes then moved to look at Leon, who just grinned at him. “So…” The singer started.   
  
The Dragon Tamer blushed lightly, “So…” he rumbled out in response. The singer laced his fingers with Raihan’s. The taller man looked back at him, barely missing Leon’s beaming face. He stared at Piers, the musician blushing and smiling at him gently.   
  
“Would ya…” He started.   
  
Raihan’s eyes widened and he looked to Leon before pulling Piers in his lap and kissing him hard. The dragon tamer pulled back not long after, cupping the singer’s face. “Do you know how long I’ve waited for you to ask? How long I’ve waited to do that, Piers?” He breathed. “Yes, of course, I would want to date you. Don’t care if you’re dating Lee too.”   
  
The musician’s face was bright red as he stared up at Raihan. “I don’t know what I did t’ deserve either o’ ya blokes, let alone both, but ‘m glad ya both care deeply for me.”   
  
“Of course we do, Piers, if we didn’t we wouldn’t have readily agreed to be donors for you.” The Dragon Tamer said, The Champ nodding in agreement with him.   
  
“That’s true, I guess I jus’ am a bit too ‘ard on m’self.” The singer muttered.   
  
Leon moved to settle on the floor next to Raihan and shifted Piers so he was sat on them both, both men cuddling him happily. “You don’t need to worry with us, Piers. You can be yourself, you know this.”   
  
“I know an’ I appreciate that. Ya both ‘ave no idea ‘ow much I really d’.” Piers smiled tenderly. He felt Leon nuzzled his shoulder gently as Raihan wrapped an arm around them.   
  
The three men settled into their silent cuddling. Basking in the feeling they never thought all three of them would have together. It was a serene and ethereal kind of mood. Just as they had started to relax, Piers heard Zel babbling.   
  
The singer opened his eyes before gasping. He sat up straighter, freezing in place, afraid if he moved any more than he did, he’d ruin the moment. His tensed, unmoving form, as well as his audible gasp, made Leon and Raihan also open their eyes. A gasp escaped from the Champ at the same as Raihan quickly got his Rotom Phone out to record.   
  
“Piers! Piers, call to him!” The Dragon Tamer urged.   
  
The musician snapped out of his stupor before opening his arms gently, “Zel~” he cooed, the infant standing unsteadily on his feet. Zel blinked at him, Leon giving the baby an encouraging smile, before the infant burst into a happy babble and walked all wobbly towards Piers.   
  
The Singer held his breath, watching each step Zel was taking. The Champ was gently rubbing his back as they both watched the infant trying to walk to Piers, while Raihan recorded it all. Zel made it right to where the singer’s hands were before tumbling forward into Piers’s embrace. The three men erupted into cheers and praise over the infant.   
  
The musician felt happy tears run down his cheeks as Zel giggled happily.   
  
He was growing up so fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!!! This is now an OT3 fic! I'm not sorry xD


	12. After the run in with Eternatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon's in the hospital with broken ribs and Piers is quick to be by his side.

**_Zelkova, Age: 10 Months_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** When Piers had heard the news, he’d panicked. Sure he’d been the one to tell Hop and the twins where Leon had gone. Had been the one to distract the crowds while they pursued. He was a gym leader after all and the situation could have gotten the tournament canceled, which wouldn’t be good for anyone. But as he’d gotten home, and settled in, he’d gotten the news from Marnie… who had gotten it from Hop.    
  
After he’d put Zel in his harness, the infant curiously looking around, the singer had  _ bolted _ out the door. Screw a corvitaxi, his legs would carry him to the Hammerlocke Hospital faster than waiting around would. Zel giggled and babbled as they passed people, Piers not thinking clearly enough to disguise himself. He’d deal with the consequences of that later… Leon was more important right now.    
  
The singer darted into the hospital, rushing over to the counter to ask to be led to the champion’s room. After handing over his I.D. and getting approval, the nurse led him back to where Leon was. She opened the door and let him enter before closing it and going back to her station. Piers walked over to the bed, the Champion turning from the window to look at the singer.   
  
After a moment, Leon beamed at him. “Hey.”   
  
Piers, careful of Zel, moved and quickly hugged Leon. He heard a painful, “oof” from the man before letting go, “Sorry… sorry…”   
  
The Campion laughed, “it’s okay, my ribs are just broken. They’ll heal.” He grinned at the singer. Zel turned in his harness, then, and reached out for Leon. The infant made demanding sounds before Piers pulled him out of the harness and gently handed him to his boyfriend. The singer watched as Zel cuddled up to the Champ, the man smiling gently at the infant.    
  
Piers shifted on the bed to lay beside Leon, gently stroking his hair and rubbing Zel’s back. “Is it jus’ yer ribs Lee? Is there other things botherin’ ya?” He asked softly.   
  
The champ let out a shaky laugh, “You always could see right through me, couldn’t you Piers?” He let out a soft sigh, “I couldn’t catch Eternatus… it was the twins who did…”   
  
“An’ ya think ya failed? First o’ all, Rose released Eternatus  _ years _ b’fore th’ thing shoulda ever been seen. Secondly, Rose drilled int’ yer skull that ya  _ ‘ad  _ t’ b’ th’ one who captured Eternatus. Ya ain’t ‘ad t’ d’ nothin’. Lee, this wasn’t yer responsibility an’ that’s why Rose is in jail now an’ ya ain’t.” Piers grumbled at him, frustrated with the now ex-chairman.    
  
Leon was quiet a long moment before chuckling softly. “You always know what to say, love.” He smiled softly. The Champ turned his head and kissed Piers tenderly, reaching over with his free hand, moving a strand of the singer’s hair out of his face. The singer blushed softly as he stared into the other male’s golden eyes. “I love you, Piers.”   
  
“I luv ya too, Lee.” Piers whispered back. He snuggled closer to the Champ, his hand moving to gently stroke the man’s goatee. He felt Leon’s chest rumble with a chuckle. “Does that tickle?” He asked.    
  
“Nah, feels good… but you really like my goatee, huh?” The taller man asked.    
  
“I can’t ‘elp it… it’s jus’...  _ nice _ .” The singer admitted.    
  
“I don’t want you to help it, I like when you mess with it.” Leon muttered softly. He gently rubbed his cheek against Piers’s and sighed softly.   
  
The two of them laid in the silence for a bit, Zel babbling from time to time. The infant got fussy at one point, and the singer got up to grab his teething plushie from the bag. The moment Piers handed the Goomy Plush to the infant, Zel made a happy sound and went right to chewing on the teething ring. The singer smiled gently as he pet the baby’s hair, leaning in to kiss him on the forehead. The dark-type gym leader laid back down with Leon and sighed softly, “So, how long d’ ya ‘ave t’ stay ‘ere?”   
  
The Champ seemed to hum before smiling gently, “Just a few days, which is great because the Tournament starts in a few days.” He beamed.   
  
“Are ya gonna be okay for the Tournament, Lee?” Piers asked, worry lacing his voice.    
  
“Of course!” Leon grinned at him.   
  
“Please don’t push yerself, Rose ain’t around anymore t’ make ya d’ things…” The singer muttered, looking at the taller man.    
  
“I’m not, I promise. I would have pushed the Tournament back if the doctor thought it was too early, but the doctor says it’s fine.” Leon kissed his cheek before perking up and shifting Zel in his arms. “Oh, that reminds me…”   
  
“Reminds ya?” The musician asked, tilting his head.    
  
The Champ nodded, reaching over Piers to grab the manila folder off the table next to them. He held it out to the singer, a light blush of what looked like a mix of happiness, fear, and embarrassment on Leon’s face. The musician gently took the folder and gave his boyfriend a curious look. “What’s this, Lee?”   
  
“I’m…” Leon scratched the back of his neck and looked away. “Zel looks a lot like me… don’t you think?”   
  
Piers froze then and looked at the folder, “Ya suspected too… huh?” he asked softly.   
  
“I had a one night stand with a fan around the time Zel could have possibly been conceived… he’s got my hair color and eyes… of course, I suspected…” The champ muttered.   
  
“Have ya looked at the results yerself, yet?” The singer whispered. He watched Leon shake his head. The musician worried his bottom lip and nodded. “Should… should I wait for Rai?” He asked.    
  
“Only if you want to… he should be here soon.” The Champion looked at the singer again.   
  
Piers nodded, “I think he should be involved too,” he said softly.    
  
They wouldn’t have very long to wait, as Raihan-- much like Piers-- had rushed in and hugged Leon too. The Dragon Tamer chastised the Champ for being so selfless and that to be more careful. After the two had their moment, Piers waved the folder at Raihan. It caught the Dragon Tamer’s attention. “What’s that?” he asked.    
  
The singer smirked, “Results… on whether Lee is Zel’s biological Da’ or not.” That made Raihan straighten. The musician looked over at the Champ and watched him nod. Exhaling slowly, Piers pulled the papers out of the folder. He took his time to read over them before he smiled tenderly. “Congrats, Lee… Zel is yer son.” A few tears fell down the singers cheeks, a look of both happiness and heartbreak in his eyes.    
  
He was quickly gathered in Raihan’s and Leon’s embraces, both men doting on him and trying to calm Piers.    
  
“Piers you know I will never take Zel from you right?” Leon said after a moment.    
  
“Y-ya won’t?” Piers asked, in shock. He watched the champ shake his head.    
  
“Yes, Zel is a part of me… but I never knew about him until I saw him with you. I probably would have never known about him. He’s also who helped mend your broken heart. I’m happy to know a piece of me helped to mend you. I couldn’t dare think to take that away from you.” Leon smiled brightly. “I may have helped make him, but you’re his--”    
  
“Papa…”   
  
All three men froze before looking at the infant in Leon’s arms. Zel was looking right at Piers, blinking before reaching for the singer, making grabby hands at him. “Papa!” He said again. The musician gently took him from the Champ, holding the baby close and trying not to sob.    
  
“Papa luvs ya sweet one.” He said, voice cracking.    
  
“Papa.” Zel cuddled close, making a happy noise as he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been so long since I've updated this! I hope to try and update it a bit more consistently!


	13. Sudden News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers has noticed he's been feeling inexplicably ill lately, and later gets news on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes art! thanks to the lovely [Fuyu](https://www.instagram.com/fuyu_tjondro/) <3

**_Zelkova, Age: 11 Months_ **  
  
The Tournament had been… _interesting_ , to say the least. Piers had gotten very, _very_ close to beating Raihan without Dynamaxing. Honestly, the singer was really proud of himself. He, of course, stayed to watch the rest of the tournament to support his boyfriends. He’d taken a seat in the stands beside Guzma, who had Zel in a harness strapped to his chest. Apparently the infant had cheered the whole time as he watched Piers, which just made the musician’s heart melt.  
  
As soon as the Tournament had begun, it had ended. The female twin having beat Leon in the end.  
  
He was no longer Champion.  
  
With that came Leon’s change to the new Chairman in Rose’s place. The ex-champ had been very reluctant to take the position, not thinking he was good enough. Piers had done a lot of convincing to get him to accept it. Even going so far as to promise to help as a secretary if the ex-champ needed him to. It was that promise that got Leon to finally take up being Chairman.  
  
Life was getting good, Piers noticing that there were many more nights he spent sharing his bed with both of his boyfriends. He had occasionally done things with Leon after their third date, but he was finding this habit had become daily. Not that he would complain. Not at all.  
  
But the sudden bouts of nausea started to worry him. He wasn’t taking birth control, nor his T-shots as to not mess with his production of milk for Zel. They used condoms, of course, but there was always a chance that they could tear. Condoms were never a guarantee against pregnancy.  
  
But there were other possible options for his nausea, so he set that idea on the back burner.  
  
Well, he’d like to say he put it on the backburner but currently, he was leaving his doctor’s office. Something had been nagging him in the back of his mind to at least get a blood test done. Sighing, he walked down the path from Hammerlocke back to Spikemuth. While taking a Corvitaxi would be faster, Piers wanted to walk and clear his head.  
  
He would be more than happy to carry a child all his own, but the darkness settled in the back of his mind.  
  
**_You’d just end up failing them again._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You’re broken, you can’t really think you can carry a baby to term, can you?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You’re just a disappointment._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** The musician shook his head and sighed slowly. This was why he was walking back. The cold, crisp air filling his lungs and helping him to try and push the darkness back. He wasn’t even sure that he was pregnant.  
  
As if to spite him, nausea hit him hard suddenly. He stopped for a moment, taking deep shallow gulps of air to try and will it away. He fought back the feeling to vomit, before starting back on his way to Spikemuth. It wasn’t far now, he could see the open gate.  
  
Open. Good. Means none of his lackeys shut the gate.  
  
They’re learning.  
  
Piers gave a somber nod to one of the Team Yell grunts standing just inside the gate, swiftly making his way back to his flat. He really couldn’t wait to get home.  
  
Speaking of flats, with Leon taking over as Chairman meant that Guzma and Rowan finally got that flat right next door. The ex-champ even offered to build a hallway between the two flats, but that was just too much. It really wasn’t that difficult to walk over from one flat to the other.  
  
The singer shook his head slowly as he opened the door. “‘M ‘ome!” He called out, removing his shoes.  
  
“Oi, Rai! Piers is ‘ome, so we can show ‘im our best work yet!” Zack called out. Piers entered the livingroom, eyebrow raised in question. He only got a grin from his dad which made Piers feel all kinds of concerned. He looked over at Leon, who just gave him a soft smile. The singer started to open his mouth to say something when Raihan spoke from the bedroom.  
  
“You’ve heard of E-boys, now get ready for…” Raihan popped out in Team Yell attire, Zel also wearing a baby version of the attire, being held out in the Dragon tamer’s hands as he giggled, “Z-boys!” The taller man beamed, his fang showing off proudly.  
  
Piers couldn’t help his chuckle before he smiled tenderly, “Lookin’ good ya two, Da’ was this yer idea?”  
  
“Damn straight it was!” Zack smiled brightly even as Piers elbowed him playfully.  
  
“Papa!” Zel called out before blowing a raspberry as he wiggled in Raihan’s hold.  
  
The dragon Tamer laughed, “Think he wants his papa.”  
  
The musician smiled and shook his head, walking over and gently taking Zel from Raihan. “Were ya good for Da’, Granda’, an’ Pa?” he asked softly. He watched as Zel kicked and babbled happily, chuckling softly, “Sounds like ya ‘ad fun.” the musician shifted the infant to one arm. “‘ey, Rai… I know the media is already goin’ wild after that photo of me an’ Zel popped up about two weeks ago but I think it’s time we officially announced it ourselves.”  
  
Raihan’s eyes lit up, “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” he asked. Watching Piers nod, he beamed, “Let me change! You should change Zel too. As awesome as these outfits are, Zel should wear something cute!” Raihan said before slipping into the bedroom to change.  
  
The singer chuckled and nodded in agreement. “Sorry Da’.” He heard Zack chuckled and wave his hand.  
  
“It’s no big deal. Ya should put Zel’s Ziggy onesie on ‘im.” The older male offered.  
  
“Good idea.” Piers joined Raihan in the bedroom to change Zel. Once done, Raihan called Leon into the room.  
  
The Dragon Tamer had his Rotom Phone take dozens upon dozens of Photos before looking them over. Piers, of course, wore a worried look on his face. He wasn’t a hundred percent sure this was the right thing to do, but it needed to be done before the media took this too far. The musician watched as Raihan typed on his Rotom Phone and published his preferred photo.  
  
Maybe this would clear some things up.  
  
\----------------------One Week Later----------------------  
  
Piers hummed as he walked just outside his front door to collect his mail. He turned to walk back inside as he flipped through the unopened envelopes. Humming softly, he set Marnie’s mail on her dresser in her room and did the same for Zack in his room. The musician took his own mail and sat on the couch, listening as Zel zipped around the living room in his walker.  
  
He went through the bills first and sighed. They were a lot less now that Leon had not only started paying for most of them and removed a few that really shouldn’t have been there in the first place. Still, he made sure to start filling out checks to pay for each one he still had, putting them in their assigned envelopes so he could send them out later.  
  
When he finished that, he stared at the last letter he had. He felt his heart in the base of his throat, hands slightly shaking from nervousness. The letter was from his doctor’s office.  
  
It was the results.  
  
Exhaling slowly, he opened the mail and unfolded the paper. He took all the time in the world to read the letter. Then read it again. And again.  
  
And _again._  
  
He gripped the letter tight.  
  
The test was positive.  
  
_He was pregnant._


	14. Drowsiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers is anxious and stressed and... unusually drowsy...

**_Zelkova, Age: 1 year_ **

The past month has been hard on Piers, his only highlights having been telling Leon, Raihan, and his family that he was pregnant, and all things adorable that Zel did. He was getting so big, growing so fast. The singer felt like he should feel happier, but he didn’t. Anxiety ate at him like a flesh-eating disease. He did all that he could to push it back, bury it away, but nothing he did kept it at bay for long.    
  
He awoke many nights in a cold sweat, shivering and sobbing softly as he curled in on himself. The first few weeks of this were hell on the singer. He slept alone in his bed and when he woke Starchild would be the best comfort he could get. He did his best to stay quiet, not wanting to wake the sleeping baby. The nightmares got to the point he started asking Leon and Raihan to stay over. If they couldn’t, he near begged to stay with them. He tried to make sure he was never alone.    
  
Still, the nightmares plagued him, caused by his anxieties. Having Leon and Raihan around eased them some, but he still had them regardless. The worst part of it was waking his boyfriends. The worry on their faces hurt his heart more than anything. Sweet-somethings and endearing words were used to try and calm him, even as sobs tore their way up the singer’s throat. He didn’t want this worry, this anxiety. This feeling of failing and losing another child.   
  
A child that he conceived through Raihan and Leon once again.    
  
He was losing sleep and during his first doctor’s visit, he was told to get more sleep during the day if he had to. Also, the sudden feeling of tiredness he felt was described as a side effect of his lack of sleep. Piers accepted this, thinking nothing more of it. What else could he possibly do except what his doctor told him?   
  
He returned home and napped.    
  
And napped, and napped, and napped.    
  
Before the singer knew it, the whole day was gone. He barely remembered waking up to eat, only to rush to the bathroom before promptly going back to sleep in the bed after the ordeal. He was just sleeping. All. The. Time. Piers really,  _ really _ didn’t like it. There had to be something else wrong besides the nightmares. He’d never felt this tired and drained before.    
  
Piers thought maybe it was his lack of eating, unable to keep most foods down. Anything sweet, sour, or bitter made his stomach flip. Knowing this, Marnie and his Dad tried other flavors. About two days later, they discovered the combination of spicy and garlic was the key. The singer was able to eat without the worry of burning his throat and nose.    
  
The musician thought that finally, things were looking up.    
  
Except they weren’t.    
  
Not  _ really _ .    
  
While he ate normally, the tiredness didn’t die down even a little bit. Piers found himself falling asleep while eating half the time. This caused them to refrain from making any soups. Near drowning in a bowl of spicy ramen was one time too many. Of course, this meant no curry as well. Despite it being a thicker base, it was still too much of a danger.    
  
The musician was starting to get irritated with how much he was falling asleep. Tired of forcing those around him care for him and watch him closely. The nightmares were still constant, but he was starting to get used to them. To the point, he was able to just go back to sleep after startling awake. This drowsiness was caused by something else… it had to be.   
  
He was only became more sure when he overheard Marnie and Zack talking. He had just woken up from his nap as he heard their voices.   
  
“--possible that he’s going through what yer mum did when she was pregnant w’ ya…” His dad’s voice was tinged with worry.    
  
Marnie made a soft distressed sound in response. After a moment she asked, “What… what d’ we d’ if he is, Da’?” Marnie only ever slipped into her Spikemuth accent if she was either worried, scared, or relaxed. By the tone of her voice, Piers would gamble on her being both worried and scared.   
  
“We’ll make things easier on ‘im. He ‘as more people around then yer mum did.” The metalhead spoke softly. When Marnie didn’t answer, the singer assumed she’d nodded to their dad and that was that.    
  
That was  _ not  _ that for Piers.   
  
The musician went to his Doctor’s Office a week later. Sitting in the waiting room was bad. He was falling asleep a lot, though glad he’d asked his dad to come with him. Zack was on high alert, being a protective dad. When the singer’s name was called, the metalhead woke his son up and helped him into the room. Piers hoped that bringing his dad, the older man would be able to explain better what was going on.    
  
“Evening Mr. O’Shea. I see you brought your father with you today?” The Doctor asked, pulling on a clean pair of gloves.   
  
“I did. I ‘ope that’s okay?” Piers asked softly. He relaxed when the doctor nodded to him with a smile.    
  
“So what can I do for you today?” The man asked.   
  
“It’s ‘bout th’ drowsiness…” The rockstar muttered.    
  
“Has your stress and anxiety lightened any?” the Doctor asked him. When Piers nodded and said, “Some” in response, a look of concern crossed the man’s face. “Hm, I see…” he grabbed piers’s folder, looking through his files. After a moment, he addressed Zack. “I see here that your wife dealt with this tiredness with her pregnancy too?”   
  
“She didn’t when she was pregnant with Piers. That pregnancy an’ ‘is birth were great.” Zack shifted then, “It was when she got pregnant with Marnie that she started experiencin’ this drowsiness. She wasn’t stressin’ at the time an’ ‘er doctor told ‘er it was normal. So I took it upon m’self t’ jus’ make sure she relaxed a bit more.” he explained.   
  
“Yes, that’s a great start. This drowsiness is something new that we have been dealing with. We aren’t  _ exactly _ sure the cause but making things easier on Piers would be good. Another thing I would like you to try is taking walks for about an hour, it’ll get your blood circulating. Walks, not runs or jogs, okay? Make sure you bring someone with you, in case you fall asleep.” the doctor said to Piers.    
  
The musician nodded softly. As the doctor spoke to his dad again, he let his mind wander away from the room. His eyes drooped as he fell asleep, dreaming. Not a nightmare for once, a dream of trying to play with his mum, but she was just… So. Tired. She tried to keep Piers happy but it was so hard for her. Zack tried to reassure Piers that his mum loved him and she was just tired.    
  
The singer stirred an hour later as his dad walked into the house carrying him. “Da’?” he asked groggily.    
  
“Nap some more, if ya start feelin’ more tired let me know okay? We’ll go back to the doctor’s.” Zack said softly as he laid his son on the bed. Piers nodded as his dad tucked him in, quickly falling back asleep.   
  
He’d wake up for only a moment when he felt the bed shift. His face was already pressed to a warm surface and like hell was he about to move. A smaller frame was settled into his arms, the press of a soft cheek to his chest helping him to relax. Zel was there… and he must be sleeping against Raihan. That man was always so damn warm.    
  
He felt the weight of another body warmer than his own against his back. Not as warm as Raihan but still warm. Any and all tension fell from Piers’s body and he easily slipped back into dream land.    
  
\--------------------------------------   
  
Leon pet Piers’s hair as the smaller male snored between him and Raihan. The Dragon Tamer wore the same worried expression he felt on his own face. “Tomorrow, I’ll go with him on a walk. We’ll bring Zel.” The ex-champ muttered softly.   
  
“I’ll come with,” Raihan stated softly, petting Piers’s cheek. “We’ll help him through this. We’ll make sure everything goes smoothly for him this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the read, sorry this chapter was angsty!


	15. Support Has Arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers gets some advice from someone special

**_Zelkova, Age: 1 Year and 1 Month_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** “Say, “ahhh”, Zel.” Piers cooed to the infant sitting in his high chair. A spoon filled with a mixture of peach and pear bits pressed against the baby’s lips until he opened it up with excited noises. When Zel had been a bit over six months, Piers had slowly weaned him from straight-up breast milk to a mix of both that and solids. He learned then that one of the infant’s favorite foods had been both peaches and pears. No matter what, without fail, he could get Zel to eat those any and every time. As the months passed, he’d moved from fruits to vegetables, from vegetables to nuts and legumes, from nuts and legumes to everything else.   
  
Piers quickly learned which foods the baby loved and which he absolutely despised. Zel really loved his fruits and vegetables. There really wasn’t any he didn’t like. When it came to nuts and legumes he had quickly learned that the poor little guy had a peanut allergy. That had been quite the scare, but Zel was fine now. Because of that, Piers was very careful with which nuts and legumes to give the baby. Luckily, Zel quickly latched onto cashews and almonds, which made Piers’s life so much easier. Everything else? Well, Zel seemed to only be picky when it came to condiments, not liking mustard very much. He loved all things potato and he would eat any piece of meat offered to him.   
  
As Zel ate his fruit mixture, demanding another bite, Piers reflected back on the last month. He fed the infant another spoonful, sighing heavily. The drowsiness had slowly subsided but he still felt more tired than normal. There were still days where he needed Raihan or Leon to watch him closely. If they weren’t around Guzma would be the one he asked. His dad and Rowan had gone off to his dad’s next tour, over in Unova, so they could only do so much. Piers still worried heavily about how he was feeling.   
  
Much like his mom, the first time he’d been pregnant, he hadn’t felt like this. Now though? He wouldn’t worry since it seemed to be common on his mom’s side, but his mom had almost died from whatever this was. So, of course, he was panicking. Which, really, he definitely shouldn’t be doing. Luckily, today he wasn’t feeling as tired and he was trying his best to look at it as a good sign…   
  
Or something.   
  
Smiling, Piers gently cleaned Zel’s face with a cloth that was set beside the now-empty bowl of fruit. “Ya did so good! Still ‘ungry?” He asked, watching the baby wiggle in his seat and nod. Piers got up, setting the bowl and spoon in the sink to clean. He walked over to the fridge and got a bottle out, walking back over to Zel and handing it to him. The baby held the bottle as he started drinking from it, leaving Piers to return to the sink and wash the dishes he’d used. When he finished doing that, he gently lifted Zel out of his high chair, setting him in his walker. The baby was gone in a flash, zooming around the living room while drinking from his bottle at the same time.  
  
Zel got big so fast. A few months ago, they had celebrated his birthday. It was a small get together with cake and a few gifts. The baby had enjoyed it a lot. Piers thought that Zel would for sure be really messy with his cake, but no. He’d been perfectly tidy and clean with it. The singer wasn’t sure if he should be impressed or worried. This baby was just too perfect. Jokes aside, Zel had loved his gifts, and that had made Piers happy. Now the baby had anything and everything he could ever want at his age. Speaking of, Zel was currently bent over, picking up one of the star-shaped blocks to his puzzle box toy. The musician watched the baby look at the block, then over at the puzzle box before he walked over to it. He tapped the block against the side a few times before looking at the block again.   
  
Zel made a curious sound, looking at Piers in question. “Ya ain’t sure huh?” He walked over to the baby, picking up the triangle block on his way. Kneeling down, he showed the block to Zel. Getting a soft babble from the one-year-old next to him, Piers assumed it was a confirmation. He then slid the block into the triangle opening on the box. There was a surprised, “Bah!” from Zel before he pushed the star block into the appropriate hole in the box. “Yay! Ya did it!” Piers grinned at him, clapping for the baby. Zel clapped with him, giggling happily.   
  
Piers had been so busy with what he was doing, he missed hearing the front door open. So when he found himself suddenly hugged from behind, to say he was terrified was an understatement. That fear faded though, the moment he was hit with a familiar flora scent. He was already turning in the embrace, hugging tighter when he said, “Mum?” his face burying against her shoulder.   
  
“Shhh… it’s okay now, mum’s here.” Arabella spoke softly, rubbing his back. “I’m so, so sorry I wasn’t here for ya sooner, sweetie.” She pulled back, cupping his face as her teal eyes looked him over. “Had I gotten that message sooner... “ She pulled Piers back into the tight hug, petting his hair. “I’m here now, ya don’t need to be scared anymore. You’re safe with me here, I promise.” Her words eased Piers into soft sobs as he clung to his mom.   
  
“B-but ‘m goin’ through wh-what ya did w’ Marns, mum…” He said between sniffling and crying.   
  
“I know, your Da’ told me, Piers.” Arabella nuzzled the top of his head soothingly, gently playing with his hair. “I remember what I did to try and combat it. But we should also see if your doctor can do some toxic screens on ya.” She kissed his forehead.   
  
Piers pulled back, looking into her eyes, “ya think someone might b’...?”   
  
“Not someone… Rose. I know he’s in prison now, but Jaxon is still around, and we both know how much of a creep that arsehole is.” She sighed, “I don’t want to think it’s what’s going on, but I’m sure that’s why I was feeling that way with Marnie. I think Rose was poisoning me.” Arabella shook her head and smiled at Piers gently. “But, we’ll worry about that later…” She turned to Zel and offered him her hand. The baby immediately grabbed her finger, still staring at her wide-eyed. “... Is this little cutie, Zelkova?” she cooed.   
  
Zel laughed, letting go of her finger and reaching towards her. Arabella chuckled and scooped him up out of his walker, cradling him close. Piers smiled, wiping his eyes, and nodding to his mom. She smiled back at him, “He looks so healthy! You’ve done great raising him so far, Piers.” Arabella gently pet the baby’s cheek with the tip of her finger before setting him back in his walker. She gasped in surprise as Zel zoomed away the moment his feet were back on the floor. Her surprise turned into laughter as he leaned on her son.   
  
“Oh my Arceus! He has a horrible case of baby zoomies!” She laughed more. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen ya or Marnie zoom around like this before! That is so adorable!”   
  
“Ya should see ‘im d’ it when he’s in ‘is Zigzagoon onesie.” Piers grinned at her.   
  
Arabella’s head snapped in his direction. “ _Noooo!_ Ya _made_ him a _Ziggy_ onesie?! Ya _have got_ to show me!” he laughed as he got up and went to grab it from his room. Returning, he handed it to his mom, watching her look it over with proudness in her eyes. “Ya did so well making this, Piers.” She smiled at him, “You should make him a Goomy onesie. He’s got the right purple for a shiny one.”   
  
Piers smirked, “Raihan already suggested it. I jus’ ain’t got the fabric yet.” He looked a bit sheepish.   
  
“Oh, congratulations, by the way! I heard ya finally got with Rai and Lee. Your Da’, Rowan, and I were all wondering when it’d finally happen.” Arabella teased him. It worked because Piers went crimson. She snickered and rubbed his arm soothingly, “I’m teasing, mostly. I really am happy for you. They’re good boys.”   
  
“I know.. Mum--” Piers started.   
  
“I’m not leaving. The great thing about being a traveling Nurse Joy is that I can choose my own hours and when I get to be on vacation.” she set the Onesie aside and pulled Piers into her lap, gently running her hand through his hair. “I’ve had enough time to myself, I want to be here with you now. I have a lot of missed time to make up for.” she gently started to rock and Piers closed his eyes.   
  
“I really did miss ya mum…” He muttered softly.   
  
“I missed ya too, my wee little starlight. Ya won’t have to miss me anymore. I’m gonna help ya enjoy this pregnancy and stop worrying.” She hummed softly, “First things first, ya need a nap. Ya probably will say ya feel fine for once, but that’s just another symptom. Even if ya don’t feel tired, take a nap. Just one. When ya have really sleepy days, take only one nap. It helps ya start feeling normal again.” Her voice was soothing, soft as she spoke. “I know your doctor probably told ya to sleep more, don’t do that. Just one nap. I’ll wake ya up. After ya go on a walk, the fresh air will help. But that’s later. Right now, sleep. I have ya and Zel will be fine, I promise.”   
  
Already Piers was drifting without much encouragement needed from Arabella. He muttered a very soft, “Luv ya mum…” his eyes slipping closed. He could hear the smile in her voice as she responded with, “I love ya too Starlight.”   
  
Everything would be okay now that his mom was here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long since I've updated this! I've been on a roll updating Limelight, but I'm going to try and start updating other fics more frequently now. Thanks for sticking with me!


	16. Life as it should be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things have happened and Piers is happier than can be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again, [Fuyu](https://www.instagram.com/fuyu_tjondro/), for taking my commission for this chapter of the fic!

**_Zelkova, Age: 1 Year and 7 Months_ **   
  
In the last six months, a lot happened. Zel was now about a year and a half. He was eating solids and no longer drinking breast milk, though he did really love chocolate milk. Within three months, Zel really got the hang of walking. He no longer needed the walker to zoom around very fast. Around this time, Jaxon was caught stalking around Piers’ home. He’d heard from his doctor three months prior that there had been a low dose strain of poison in his bloodstream, but to know Jaxon really was poisoning him…   
  
That really shook Piers to his core.    
  
Of course, the moment Leon and Raihan heard the news, they were beyond adamant that Piers come live with one of them. Piers was reluctant to at first, but his parents gently urged him to take the offer. So, Marnie moved back in with their parents as Piers and Zel moved into a flat in Hammerlocke with Raihan and Leon. Adjusting to living with them took Piers some time. He wasn’t used to having anyone else around besides his pokemon, Zel, and Marnie. Living with Leon and Raihan was great for Zel’s development though.    
  
A month later, and they found out Jaxon was tried and found guilty. He now rots in prison with Rose, on charges of attempted first-degree murder. Piers had never felt lighter in his life. Like the heaviest burden had lifted. The best part was now he felt Zel and his baby were much safer with Jaxon out of the picture now.    
  
Watching Zel grow up over this small amount of time had been the highlight of Piers’ year. Coming home to the nearly two-year-old stomping around in a pair of his heels and lipstick smudged all over his little face had made Piers laugh harder than he ever had in his entire life. Of course, he took pictures and sent them to his parents. Zack laughed over them while Arabella cooed and said it was precious.    
  
Zel’s bond with Slash grew and Piers was more than sure that the Litten was now Zel’s starter pokemon. Granted, Slash was a very overly powered starter Pokemon. Piers worried it might put Zel at an unfair advantage when he started his Pokemon journey but Raihan and Leon assured him that Zel would be fine. They had a long time before they’d even need to fully worry about that.    
  
If all of that hadn’t been exciting enough, nearly forty-eight hours ago Piers went into labor. It was intense and long. Luckily, he’d been able to leave Zel with his parents. Leon and Raihan stayed by his side the whole time, and by the end of it all they ended up with a set of twins. It was a very rare case of twins too. Piers had somehow had a baby each from both Raihan and Leon. The doctors had been stumped that it was possible, but after the DNA tests, they were more than sure about it.    
  
After the doctors left Piers, Leon, and Raihan alone with their newborn girls, they spoke at length about what to name them. Leon and Piers agreed quickly on a name. Mia. Piers liked how the name felt on his lips. However, it took him and Raihan a bit of arguing before they both settled on Tanzy. There was no way Piers was going to name his daughter after one of Raihan’s pokemon. Did he not realize how confusing that’d be? So Mia and Tanzy became their names.    
  
Piers was finally home now, lightly dozing in the rocking chair as he cradled the twins to his chest. He could hear Leon starting up dinner as quietly as he could. Raihan was covering him with a light blanket, tucking some of his hair out of his face. They knew that Piers needed his rest. Especially while the twins were napping.    
  
Nearly an hour later there was knocking at their front door. Piers stirred and kissed the tops of Mia’s and Tanzy’s foreheads. They were already awake, though their eyes weren’t open just yet. Piers could remember how his heart fluttered at seeing their heterochromatic eyes the first time. It was such a shock, each having one eye the same color as his and the other the same color as their dad’s.   
  
He was so distracted by the thought, he nearly missed Zel come zooming into the room in a brand new Litten onesie. “Hey, bud! Got yerself a new look, huh?”   
  
“Siblin’!” Zel exclaimed, pointing to one baby. “Oddah siblin’!” He exclaimed in surprise as he pointed at the other.    
  
Piers chuckled softly, “That’s right Zel. These are yer sisters.”   
  
“Sistahs?” Zel asked curiously. He reached out to touch Mia.    
  
“Be gentle, Zel.” Piers spoke softly, shifting Mia closer for the one-year-old to explore. And Zel was very gentle. He touched Mia’s face and hair very curiously. When Mia opened her eyes to look at her brother, Zel gasped.   
  
“EYES! PWETTY!” He jumped in place and looked up at Piers, “PWETTY LIKE PAPA!”    
  
Piers smiled, “Ye think so, huh? I think her eyes are pretty too. Her name is Mia.”   
  
Zel looked at Mia again. “Mia…” he poked his other sister’s cheek gently, “Who dis?”   
  
“That’s Tanzy.” Piers smiled as he watched Zel gently touch her face and hair too while cooing.    
  
“Like! Pwetty!” Zel cooed before Tanzy opened her eyes and looked at him. Zel squealed over her eyes, much like he had Mia. Piers found it absolutely adorable and heartwarming. He watched as Mia giggled and babbled at Zel, reaching out to grab one of his fingers. Tanzy, on the other hand, was just watching them curiously. Piers smiled softly. It seemed Mia would be as outgoing as Zel while Tanzy would be the shy one.    
  
“Alright bud, give papa some time to rest. It’s dinner time and I made your favorite!” Leon grinned as he walked into the room.    
  
“Da’!” Zel grinned big at him, “Look! Good big bwudah!” he held up his finger held by Mia.   
  
Leon grinned and ruffled Zel’s hair proudly. “You sure are, champ!” He moved over to Piers and kissed his cheek. “Want me to take Zel and feed him dinner?”   
  
“Nah, ye can let ‘im eat in ‘ere. He’s excited to see ‘is sisters for th’ first time.” Leon nodded to him, leaving the room just as Raihan came in.    
  
“Hey big guy!” Raihan smirked at Zel.   
  
“Pa! Look! Good big bwudah!” Zel chirped happily.   
  
“You sure are!” Raihan laughed and kissed Zel’s temple. He kissed the tops of Mia’s and Tanzy’s head before rubbing his nose against Piers’. “How are you feeling?”   
  
“Good. ‘ungry, but that’ll be solved in a moment.” Piers sighed happily.   
  
“Yea, Lee made a big dinner, so I hope you’re really hungry.” Raihan barked out a laugh.   
  
“If I don’t eat it all, ye blokes will just finish it for me.”    
  
“You bet we will!” Raihan beamed at him.   
  
Piers relaxed fully in the rocking chair. Everything seemed so right in the world currently. Even years later, when their kids were older, everything would still feel like this. Guzma would come over and babysit for them, giving the three of them a night to themselves. It wouldn’t stop Piers from worrying about his kids. After all, he hadn’t been away from them very much before this.    
  
But he’d relax slowly through the night and enjoy the date with Raihan and Leon. By the time they’d get home, it’d be late and Guzma would be crashed out on their couch. They’d let him sleep there for the night before checking on their son and twin girls. Even if Guzma sang them to sleep that night, Piers would still go into their rooms and settle on their beds. He’d sing the lullaby he made just for them even as they slept soundly already, just out of pure habit.    
  
When he’d finally turn in for the night, Piers would find he wanted for nothing else in his life. He had everything he could ever ask for. The best husbands-- as they’d gotten married a year after Mia and Tanzy were born-- in the world, the best kids, the best friends, and the best family. There was nowhere new he could go and Piers was okay with that.    
He was right at home.    
  
**_End._ **   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for riding this fic out with me! Yes, this is the ending. It's been a long time coming.
> 
> So, thank you all for being so patient with my weird update schedule!


End file.
